Going through changes
by Cuz.Neji is the UltimateXD
Summary: AU-Everything was going fine; for the most part. That was, before Naruto walked in anyway. Pairings: Sasuke/Neji, Naruto/Neji eventually...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter.

Chapter 1:

**NORMAL POV:**

Sunlight streamed through a half-opened window, into a certain someone's bedroom. Soft breathing echoed rhythmically throughout the room as the full extent of morning finally came about. Light shining onto a serene, pale face slowly coaxed that individual out of his slumber. Pale, lavender eyes slowly opened to the bright rays of sunshine that seemed to figuratively smile down on him. Said person gave a grimace in return.

'_Why is the sun shining at this hour? I hardly got any sleep. Karma, that's what it is._ _**Bad**_ _karma._'

Neji got up slowly, not without hissing quite cat-like at the sunlight. Then, inch-by-inch, he slowly slid out of bed. Making it in his lethargic state, it took him longer than usual to fix his bed.

Squinting slightly, Neji glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

"7:39 AM" he spoke aloud, not to anyone in particular of course. Proceeding to the kitchen, Neji switched on the kettle to make some tea, as an attempt to wake him up.

Dressed in nothing but a pair of long pyjama bottoms, he hoped it was enough to warm him up too.

The kettle boiled. Grabbing a sachet of herbal green tea and quite a large teacup, Neji hastily made his tea and then sat down at the table.

He set his tea down and was about to drink it when he stopped abruptly. Neji blinked once, then twice. _'Forgot the milk.' _was all he thought as he stood to do just that. As he closed the fridge after using the milk, he realised that a note had been pinned to the fridge. Carefully unlatching it, his eyes darted across the short page, briefly.

It read: _"Neji, work called me in earlier than normal today. I've left some money on the table. The fridge is running empty. Love Sasuke."_

True to his word, the fridge was indeed running low on food. Filled with nothing but half a block of cheese, eggs, milk and something that looked like a cross-breed between ham and tuna, **(1)** Neji realised he'd have to go grocery shopping later.

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Neji crumpled the note in his hand and chucked it in the bin. Downing his tea in less than 30 seconds flat, Neji placed his cup in the sink and made a mental note to wash it later. Walking into the bathroom, in slow, unhurried steps, Neji turned the tap on for a shower.

As he waited for the water to get warm, Neji entered his bedroom and randomly chose some clothes to wear. Walking back into the bathroom, Neji quickly stripped down to his birthday suit **(2)** and stepped into the shower.

Sighing in contentment as the warm water cascaded down his back, Neji blindly reached out for his shampoo and then began his daily routine.

Wash thoroughly. Rinse. Repeat. Take soap. Wash body. Rinse. Get out.

Neji turned off the tap and grabbed two towels. Wrapping one around his hair and the other around his waist, he stepped back into the bedroom.

Not more than 10 minutes had past, and Neji was walking out the bedroom, brushing his hair. Walking down the stairs, he made a mental record of what was needed from the store. Tying the end of his hair in a loose ponytail, Neji grabbed his keys and continued to walk out the door.

Halfway down the street, Neji realised he'd forgotten something. Rolling his eyes in frustration he rotated himself towards his apartment to retrieve the money.

"Stupid grocery shopping." Neji mumbled to himself. "I'm__**nobody's** housewife."

**Sasuke's POV**

' _One, two, three…Congratulations!!' is yelled from every corner of the living room Sasuke had just walked into. Eyes only slightly wide in shock (as Uchiha's never wear their emotions on the face excessively) as he is greeted with tons of family members, ranging from his own parents to long-lost cousins who hasn't really kept contact since his birthday party, 5 years ago._

"_W-what?" is all that is muttered as a school bag is dropped from a hand of the 11 year old Sasuke._

"_We heard that you got accepted into Kohona Academy." One cousin stepped forward. "They say it was the hardest school to actually get put up for. For all we know, there's probably still hundreds of children on the waiting list!" spoke another cousin (who Sasuke had forgotten the name of) who showed such excitement, that uncharacteristic of an Uchiha. _

'_**Pfft. I doubt we're related.' **__Sasuke thought briefly.__A soft, but easily heard, grunt brought Sasuke back to reality. _

"_Sasuke." Was all that was said but Sasuke immediately realised the owner of the voice._

"_Yes, father __**(3)**__." Sasuke replied, almost timidly. __**Almost. **_

_Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father, was a man of few words, well from Sasuke's point of view anyway. Sasuke assumed that working in the Kohona police force could influence this, but wasn't completely sure himself. Nonetheless, this is what Sasuke wished to become when he was of age. Just like his father._

'_**Maybe he'll finally acknowledge me. The fact that I got in the same school as Itachi without any problems. Maybe…maybe he'll finally see I'm just as good. If not better.'**_

_Sasuke thought with a newfound determination, a smile gradually gracing his lips._

_Fugaku hesitated before responding, slightly. "I trust you'll follow in Itachi's example." Sasuke's previous smile faltered faintly. __**'I-it's not exactly what I was hoping for,'**__ Sasuke thought with a grim expression adorning his face__** 'But it's better than nothing! I'm sure that I'll be able to prove to father my worth. **__**Not**__** Itachi's!'**_

_Sasuke regained his smile as the celebration went back into motion while said brother watched from a darkly lit corner._

"_Sasuke. Sasuke!" a faint yelling of his name could be heard. Sasuke's eyes furrowed, in slight confusion. __**'Is that, mother?' **_

"_Sasuke! __**Sasuke!**__" The yelling got louder. Sasuke tried to answer but his voice died in his throat. The scene changed._

_The sky was dark. Menacing, ominous clouds filtered the sky heavily, threatening to drown the world with rain. The atmosphere was bleak and cold. It was the perfect setting for some sort of horror film. Close enough._

_Screams could be heard. Bouncing off the walls and into the unexpected ears of Uchiha Sasuke._

"_M-mother? Mother! I hear you! Where are you?" Sasuke yelled while running in a not-so-straight line._

"_Sasuke!" another cry out. Sasuke rotated himself a perfect 90 degrees and continued running. "Father! Is that you?!"_

_Screeching to a halt, Sasuke finally surveyed his surroundings. Blood, blood, blood. Everywhere. Sasuke's heart throbbed wildly in his ears. "No." was all that was whispered from the young boy's lips._

"_Sasuke! Sasuke….Sasuke! Sasuke!"_

" –suke! Sasuke!"

Almost flying out of his chair, Sasuke bolted straight up, much like an arrow, from his original seating position.

A deep chuckling was heard. "Sleeping on the job, are we?" the other person in the office taunted playfully.

Sasuke took a second to restore himself back to the world of the awake and living.

"No. Just resting my eyes, Kabuto." He replied coolly. Said boy casually pushed his rounded glasses higher on his nose as he placed a stack of papers onto Sasuke's desk.

"Well, I think your eyes need a wake-up call cause these papers are not going to read themselves." He muttered as he sat down in his favourite swivel chair.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Sasuke said while half-heartedly looking for his pen. " Bloody four-eyed, boss kiss-up," Sasuke grumpily muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Kabuto asked plainly. "I said, did you hear about the four-eyed dog, costume get-up?" Sasuke replied pitifully. He inwardly winced. _'What am I talking about?'_ Kabuto looked at Sasuke with a strange expression. "What _are _you talking about?" Sasuke just waved him off in response. "Two words: Sleep deprivation." As Kabuto passed by Sasuke's desk to sit back down, the slate-haired boy thought he heard something come from Sasuke. "Costume shop. Think you should buy one." Kabuto looked up again. "What'd you say?"

"I said, could you hand me those flyers." Sasuke stated. Kabuto rolled his eyes in annoyance but passed it to Sasuke anyway. "Pfft. Idiot." He grumbled under his breath.

Kabuto looked up sharply. "What?" Sasuke said with a schooled expression of innocence on his face. Kabuto's eyebrow twitched, slightly. "Nothing."

As Kabuto sat back down, Sasuke finally located his lost pen. Unwillingly, he took the first sheet of paper work from the pile and placed it in front of him. Sighing indiscreetly, he set to work.

'_What I want to know is, what in the world of all that is civilized, provoked me to becoming involved in the police force. It's a damn waste of time!' _

**Neji's POV**

Wearing a blue and white striped hoodie with jeans dark blue converses (**4)** Neji finally reaches the grocery shop and enters with the amount of enthusiasm as a cat on a rainy day.

'_Stupid grocery shopping.'_ Neji thought angrily in his head. _'This just isn't my day. What made it worst was my prior run-in with Lee.'_ Neji outwardly shuddered. _'That boy has too much enthusiasm for his own good.'_

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Having found his keys (not without turning over a table or two) Neji continued his trip to the supermarket. Hoping to not encounter anything or anyone that he didn't particular like today, so far everything seemed to be going his way._

_Preoccupied with running over his list of 'To buy:' in his head, he didn't realise that a person was headed straight his way. A person with quite a weird haircut and a person who has an unhealthy obsession with the colour green._

"_Neji-kun!" a yell jolted Neji from his thoughts. __**'Is that…No, it can't be?'**__ Neji thought quite dramatically. "Neji!" The yell became louder. Taking in the green outfit (is that spandex?), strange awfully rounded bowl-cut and those same thickly shaped eyebrows that haunted Neji for weeks in the beginning, he realised that it couldn't be none other than…._

"_Hello, Lee." Neji deadpanned. As this was said, Lee screeched to a halting stop directly in front of Neji's original destination to the grocery store. Neji sighed. __**'Now the supermarket doesn't seem so bad.'**_

"_How are you Neji-kun? I haven't seen you in quite a while. Is it because you have been enjoying these joyous days of youth?!" Lee exclaimed. Neji looked about him. Trees dead. Sky bleak. Leaves gone. He raised an eyebrow. __**'We're in the beginning of winter. What's joyous about that?'**_

"_Um, sure Lee." Neji replied. "Ah, both me and Gai-sensei are awaiting your return to the dojo, Neji. I have greatly improved my fighting techniques. Gai-sensei said so himself!" Lee said with enough energy to fly an aeroplane to Australia and back. Neji inwardly winced__**. 'I've forgotten how loud he can be.'**__ Neji thought. "That's good Lee." In response, Lee gave Neji a "__nice-guy pose__" and __'rewarded' __him with one of his most blinding (oops…I meant joyous) smiles. Neji's own eyes widened a fraction. __**'That's so bright! Damn! My eyes!'**_

"_I look forward to our reunion (Reunion? It's only been 2 days…) in the future Neji." Lee said as he gave a sort of half-bow and began to lightly jog in the opposite direction. "And remember: Don't work too hard! Save that for teaching the youthful children of today!"_

_Neji twitched a little bit as he saw Lee depart the rest of the way. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Neji made a mental note to himself:_

'_**Note to self: remember to bring sunglasses the next time I go back to work.'**_

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

Shaking his head to get that memory out of his mind, Neji entered the store and somewhat reluctantly, picked up a basket.

"Now, what do we need?"Neji muttered to himself quietly. _' Bread, cheese, rice and...Is there any pasta?' _Neji furrowed his eyes, trying to remember. _'I'll get some anyway. I think some fruit and vegetables are in order, as well as some chicken.'_ Neji continued walking down the aisle while quickly skimming his eyes over the products in that section. _'Was there enough milk to last us? Will I need to buy more? There's something else…. Potatoes? Was it potatoes?' _

Neji placed his basket down and huffed in annoyance. Glancing at the basket deserted on the floor he had a rather irritating thought. _'I think I'm gonna need a bigger basket.'_

**----Time Skip----**

Walking out with 5 shopping bags altogether, Neji stomped (_gracefully_) down the street, but the weight of the bags caused it to look more like a half-limp or something.

"Damn shopping bags. They should at least use better material. The stupid plastic is cutting into my skin." Walking some more, he abruptly turned and stopped at the traffic light. "They could've at least let me use some more bags."

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_That'll be __3,000.00 please."__**(5) **__The girl at the checkout said to Neji. Reaching into his wallet, Neji took out the requested money and handed it to her. While she was checking it, Neji grabbed some plastic bags in order to put his shopping into. Not noticing she'd finished what she was doing in his rush to get out of there, the girl cleared her throat in order to be heard. "Your change." Taking the money with a rushed thank-you, Neji planned to walk out of the store but was stopped._

"_Excuse me but you cannot use that many bags." The checkout girl said. Neji raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I don't understand." She then pointed to a sign, which had escaped Neji's view, until now. It read: "All customers are intended to use a set amount of bags for his/her amount of shopping. The maximum bags to be used for 15 items, for example, would be 5 bags. Thank you."_

_Neji looked down. About 15 items is what he had. In his hands were 7 bags__**. 'You've got to be kidding me.'**__ Neji groaned in frustration. Just when he thought he could get out, they pulled him back in._

"_Policy rules." Was all the girl said. Neji sighed heavily. "You mean to tell me that even though I have a big sack of potatoes and two whole chickens along with a ridiculous bag of rice, I still have to reduce myself to a maximum of 5 bags?" The girl just nodded. Neji's right fist clenched slightly in irritation. "This policy doesn't make sense. The amount of bags should depend on the weight of the items, not the amount." The girl simply shrugged her shoulders. "Don't talk to me about it. It's not my shop." Grumbling crossly, Neji merely took his bags, along with his sack of potatoes, and left._

_**END FASHBACK:**_

'_Bloody checkout girls and retarded policies.' _Neji thought to himself with a sense of anger. Having crossed the road, he was only a minimum of 10 meters away from his house. But fate being somewhat testy today decided it'll get a couple of laughs out of deciding to make Neji's shopping bags burst. Which is exactly what happened.

A block of cheese thudded heavily on the ground as stray fruits and vegetables rolled to either side. If Neji was any less civilized than he was, he would of screamed out into the road a few phrases that would make even the most vulgar pirate blush. A harmless tin of sweet corn dropped onto Neji's foot, which received a violent kick in return. Dropping to his knees, Neji began to pick up the remains of his grocery shopping when a shadow entered his line of sight.

Cringing slightly Neji just hoped it wasn't Lee again. _'If it is, I will purposely jump off the nearest bridge. Sorry Sasuke.'_

"Hey, you look like you could use some help with that."

Looking up, Neji was pleased to find that it wasn't Lee. But he was also confused as to find that he didn't actually** know **the person. Even with Neji's sense of pride (and boy was it big!), he wasn't so ignorant as to ignore help when he clearly needed it. As he realized, it's not as if he knew the person anyway. Who was going to tell?

"Uh, sure. I suppose if it's not too much trouble." Neji finally responded. "Well," the guy started as he kneeled down beside Neji. "If it was I wouldn't offer to help." It wasn't said in a patronizing way, but Neji took offense nonetheless (pride has come back!). " I suppose."

Picking up the items in a comfortable silence, Neji managed to get a good look at this guy. Tanned complexion, quite tall (from this perspective anyway), blue eyes and blonde hair. There were also 3 strange markings on either side of face, which made Neji a little bit curious as to how he got them. _'Hmmm, strange.' _Neji thought to himself.

Picking up the last of the food, both Neji and this considerate stranger continued walking where Neji left off.

Not conversing much while walking, it would seem awkward to some, but there seemed to be an easy air between the two.

"This is it." Neji broke the silence. Glancing up and down briefly at the house, the stranger nodded in acceptance as he placed the items he held on the doorstep.

" Thanks for your help." Neji said to him as he fished in his pocket for his key and then opened the door. "No problem." The guy smiled and much unlike Lee's, it wasn't blinding, but it still gave this feel of overblown excitement. Neji shook his head. He was reading into people too much.

Opening the door, Neji began to put all the bits and pieces inside. Stepping back a little the guy turned to head off. "Guess I'll…see you around?" the guy said a bit hesitantly. Neji gave a brief smile in response, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Doubt it." Was all he said before he closed the door smoothly.

Leaning against the door, Neji closed his eyes and let out a deep breath of relief. Opening them again he began to move all the food to the kitchen. While doing so, he couldn't get the image of that strange guy out of his mind. Shaking his head forcefully, Neji carefully put the rest of the things away. _"What a weird guy."_

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter!! I am quite proud if I do say so myself!! XD Who wants to know who the mystery guy is? Well, you've probably already guessed anyway….

I tried to keep them in character but I think that I was unsuccessful with that. I'll try harder next chapter! Scout's honour!

**(1)** **…and something that looked like a cross-breed between ham and tuna, **:That was a crappy attempt at humour. I think I failed.

**(2)** **…birthday suit…:** For those who don't know, that means 'naked'. I just didn't want to use the word!

**(3)** I'm not too sure about the Japanese terms, so to refrain myself from messing the up, I'll just use English terms, which everybody (including myself) understands.

**(4)** **…Wearing a blue and white striped hoodie with jeans dark blue converses…: **As you can see, I wasn't prepared to go all out with the clothes description. It is very bland as you can tell and not very characteristic but whatever. There's always next time!

**(5)** **…****3,000.00…:** I'm not overly confident about the Japanese currency but I think that's about £20 in English money. Should there be 5 0's on there?….I'm not sure. If I am wrong, please feel free to correct me.

Anyway! Until next time! Please, read and review!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter

Chapter 3:

Neji's POV:

'_Okay. It's been 4 days now, and I can't seem to forget about that stupid guy I met after my little shopping escapade!' _Neji thought in his mind angrily while chopping up some carrots to put in his soup. **(1) **_'This is getting ridiculous!' _None other than Sasuke pulled Neji out of his musings, as he wrapped his arms around his partially startled partner.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked while planting a chaste kiss onto Neji's unsuspecting cheek. Neji glanced back at Sasuke strangely from the corner of his eye.  
"What does it _look _like I'm doing?" Neji answered tightly. "What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked with genuine confusion. "What's wrong with_ you_?" Neji retorted. "Nothing. I'm simply playing the role of the simple boyfriend, who asks self-explanatory questions, quite frequently, to his lovely, little housewife." Neji's right eye twitched violently.

'_Housewife? Housewife! Who does he think he's talking to? Clearly Sasuke is not in his right mind, therefore I think it'll be best to simply drown him in this sink of water and put him out of his misery. Forget the bridge.' _Neji thought furiously. His hand slowly gripping the chopping knife ever so slightly, Sasuke decided it would be best to re-think his words. "Sorry." Sighing softly, Sasuke began to gently rub Neji's now tense shoulders back to their original calm position.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just kidding. Your as much as a man as I am." Rolling his eyes, Neji turned around fully to look at Sasuke. Sasuke gave a small smirk in return.

'_Stupid idiot.' _Neji thought angrily. _'I don't know what I see in him'_

None other than Sasuke brought Neji out of his thoughts, who placed a chaste but firm kiss upon Neji's lips. Eyes widening just slightly, Neji's grip on the knife loosened. Placing it down as not to harm anyone or anything, Neji hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, as he closed his eyes after returning the kiss. Feeling his partner respond, Sasuke pulled Neji closer to him. Wrapping strong arms around Neji's waist, Sasuke wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Hands trailing slowly, yet surely, up Neji's back, then found refuge in a mass of soft, long brown hair. Neji moaned in contentment as his tongue darted forward to meet Sasuke's. Neji's next moan soon died in the back of his throat as they both battled for dominance, Sasuke eventually winning in the end. Reluctantly pulling away from each other for the need to breathe, Sasuke resumed to place soft butterfly kisses along the length of Neji's neck.

Eyes slowly opening from this brief encounter, Neji murmured something that Sasuke couldn't quite comprehend. "What was that?" Sasuke mumbled, while still placing kisses along the side of Neji's neck. Neji's eyes fluttered before remaining open. "I said, get off." Sasuke stopped abruptly when Neji said this and as soon as the action was initiated, was consequently pushed off. "What's with the hostility?" Sasuke asked while leaning against the kitchen table. While not particularly offended, he was quite curious to Neji's behaviour. In response to this, Neji turned back towards the oven while flicking his hair over the side of his shoulder. "No reason." Neji answered slightly, while resuming his task of cutting carrots. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. Neji continued. "The soup was beginning to boil." At this moment pot started steaming and Neji placed his chopped carrots into the mixture.

By this point, both of Sasuke's eyebrows were raised. "O-kay." Was all Sasuke could say to this. Eyes carefully watching as the Hyuuga washed his hands in the sink, Sasuke wondered if Neji was feeling alright. Neji jumped slightly when arms encircled his waist suddenly but showed no other signs of surprise. Leaning his chin to rest on Neji's shoulder, Sasuke let his hands trail up and down Neji's stomach lazily. "Are you sure you're ok?" Sasuke whispered which erupted a small shiver from Neji. "Yeah," Neji replied while placing his hands over Sasuke's. "I'm sure." Relaxing his head so that it now rested in the crook of Sasuke's neck, Neji sighed softly. Sasuke smiled at this. He knew Neji would be reluctant to participate in such an intimate gesture if he _wasn't _ok.

"That's good." Placing a soft kiss on Neji's unsuspecting cheek and then his forehead, Sasuke left Neji to his own devices. Blushing slightly at this, Neji hastily took off his apron before walking a few paces to grab Sasuke's hand. A bit confused at the gesture, Sasuke turned his head in Neji's direction.

"How about we go out for a walk?" Neji asked, a slight red tint still apparent on his cheeks. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. "A walk?" He asked, just a bit surprised. Neji retracted his hand at this question, starting to feel just a little bit too exposed.

'_Why did I even ask that?'_ Neji scolded himself inwardly.

"It was just a suggestion…" Neji trailed off while looking away hesitantly. "You don't have to go. I know you may be busy and stuff so it's alrig-" Neji got cut off as Sasuke placed a finger on his lips. "It's ok." Sasuke reassured him. "I think a walk would be good. Much better than sitting around I suppose. And I'm sure the fresh air will do some good." At this Sasuke turned away and walked towards the doorway of the kitchen. "I'll grab our coats and we can get going." Sasuke said before stopping suddenly. He then turned his head slightly and outstretched his hand in a gesture for Neji to take it. "Well, you coming or not?" This question snapped Neji out of his daze as he mutely nodded his head and accepted Sasuke's hand.

Hand-in-hand, soup now forgotten, both Neji and Sasuke stepped out of the door.

"So, have any idea on where you want to go?" Sasuke asked as he closed the door and proceeded down the steps, Neji in tow. "How about the park?" Neji suggested shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly. Sasuke nodded in response. "The park it is then. I just hope there are no old ladies around throwing breadcrumbs. I don't need a flock of birds surrounding my feet. " Sasuke huffed slightly in annoyance. **(2)** Neji smiled a little at this. "I'm sure it'll be ok. They don't usually come out during the evenings." Sasuke nodded at this as they proceeded to walk down the street.

'_Hm. This wasn't what I was expecting today's day to result in.' _Neji mused to himself. _'It is different. But not unwelcome.'_

**---Timeskip---**

True to his word, Sasuke found no signs of old ladies on any of the benches. It was more or less younger people who where either, simply hanging out with friends for a lack of anything better to do, or seemed to be doing the same thing they were doing.

After just walking for more than an hour, Sasuke suggested that both himself and Neji should take a quick break on a bench before they head home.  
"So," Sasuke began as he placed an arm around Neji's shoulders pulling him closer towards him. "Done anything interesting lately?" Neji simply blinked in response. "Well, not really anyth-" At that moment, Neji saw something from the corner of his eye. Something, which has been on his mind for the past few days. Something, which was NOT welcome at this point in time. _'Blonde.'_ Neji thought to himself, eyes furrowing slightly. _'Blonde hair.'_ Eyes squinting slightly to see further into the distance, Neji recognized that it was indeed the man from before. _'Damn. It's him. Just when I managed to forget…' _Neji scowled to himself. _'Why the hell am I even thinking of that guy in the first place? I don't even know his bloody name!'_

Sasuke looked down at the now frowning Hyuuga in his arms. _'Well. That's odd.' _Thought Sasuke while still looking at Neji in bewilderment. _'What's got him pissed.'_

'_Who has blonde hair anyway? We live in Japan for flips sake!' _  
As Neji was still fuming in his head about the-blonde-who-shall-not-be-named, Sasuke tried, and failed, to grab Neji's attention.

"Neji." Sasuke gently called his boyfriend's name. No response. "Oi, Neji. Neji!" The last shout of his name finally caught Neji's attention as he abruptly turned to face his now slightly confused boyfriend.  
_'Finally, I thought he'd never answer me.' _Sasuke thought in slight relief. After blinking a couple of times at Sasuke, Neji's expressionless face then returned back to it's original scowl. "Was there a specific reason for you to be calling my name like I was 50 miles away?" Neji asked with an annoyed expression on his face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this. "I just basically brought you back to the land of the living, and this is how you repay me?!" Sasuke exclaimed. Neji rolled his eyes. Something along the lines of: _'So melodramatic.' _Could be heard muttered under Neji's breath, but Sasuke could be wrong. Could be. Sasuke's eye twitched slightly before he let out a sigh.

"Are you sure there's not anything bothering you because you were looking like you just wanted to slaughter someone." Sasuke stated quite matter-of-factly. Neji's eyes widened a fraction before returning to their normal size. To the untrained eye, this would have been unnoticeable, but Sasuke _has _been with Neji for at least 2 years. This was just one of the few signs that gave away what Neji may be feeling, if he wasn't up to expressing them directly. Even if Neji wasn't aware of this himself.

"If there's anything you need to talk abo-" Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence, as another pair of lips descending upon his own interrupted him. Quickly comprehending the situation, Sasuke hastily wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's lithe waist. It wasn't everyday that Neji so willingly initiated their make-out sessions, never mind in public. Sasuke wished to savor this moment the best he could. Slowly, but teasingly, licking Neji's bottom lip as an indication for access to that sinful mouth of his, Sasuke mentally cheered as Neji willingly obliged.

Moaning in pleasure, Neji pushed forward onto Sasuke's hips as their tongues battled for dominance. Taking the hint, Sasuke lifted Neji slightly so that he was now straddling his hips. In an attempt to pull Sasuke closer towards him, Neji hastily pulled at the front of Sasuke's shirt. The need the oxygen becoming too great, both Neji and Sasuke pulled apart from each other, panting heavily.

Within a couple of seconds, Sasuke had clashed their lips together once more. Trailing his tongue along the roof of Neji's mouth caused a shiver to run up the latter's spine. Pulling away, Sasuke then started to suck at point on Neji's neck, keeping a careful grip on the smaller man, as he knew this spot would leave him almost boneless.

The moan that escaped from Neji's lips as this act was initiated caused Sasuke to groan in return. "You're so fucking hot; you know that Neji?" Said person simply murmured something inaudible as Sasuke gently grazed his teeth over this spot.

Eyes fluttering open before closing again, Neji then loosened his grip on Sasuke's shirt to then replace his hands in Sasuke's midnight colored hair. Tugging at it slightly, Sasuke tilted his head up only for Neji to place his lips over his mouth again. Deepening the kiss, Neji flicked his tongue out to meet Sasuke's. Too preoccupied with the tongue war raging inside his mouth, Neji didn't notice (or feel) Sasuke's hand creeping towards his lower regions.

"Ngh-!" Throwing his head back a bit in pleasure, Neji moaned quite loudly as Sasuke rubbed his member through the material of his jeans. Having his original source taken away from him, Sasuke resumed to sucking and nibbling on Neji's neck.

"Hmm…" Neji moaned again as Sasuke increased his pace. "Sa-" Neji trailed of as another wave of pleasure overtook him. "Sas-" Neji tried again. Sasuke smirked. _'Come on Neji.' _Sasuke thought. _'Say my name. Say it.'_

Moaning once more, Neji shook his head as if to erase the fog of pleasure that was clouding his mind. "Sas-uke." Neji managed to get out. "S-stop."  
At this statement, Sasuke halted his ministrations, somewhat reluctantly. Slowly, but surely, the reign of kisses on Neji's neck soon filtered to a stop.

'_Damn it.'_ Sasuke thought in his head quite grumpily. "Why?" Neji licked his now bruised-red lips before answering. "Because, it's getting late." Neji said as he stood up, and began walking in the direction of home as if nothing had just happened; Sasuke following.

"And besides," Neji uttered as he stopped and faced Sasuke. Leaning over in the direction of his ear Neji whispered the rest. "I wouldn't really have liked to come in my pants now, would I?"  
Biting on Sasuke's earlobe playfully, Neji then carried on walking without a care in the world leaving Sasuke momentarily stunned.

"_Fuck Neji,"_ Sasuke whispered to himself. _"You really don't know what you do to me, do you?"_

**---Timeskip--- (sorta…)**

It was only when both males reached their home did Sasuke realize that Neji only initiated that make-out session in order to completely evade the question he was about to ask.  
About to ask again whether Neji really _was _okay, just for good measure, Neji turned around and gave him a smile that he really only saves for one of those rare moments. Now was one of them, and Sasuke didn't want to spoil that with his curiosity.

Returning the smile with a small one of his own, Sasuke realized that he didn't mind in the least.  
_'Well, there's always time to interrogate him later.'_

**Author's Note: Yet another chapter. Aren't I brilliant?**

**1)** Yeah, I know that Neji originally said he wasn't a housewife. And yet, here he is, contradicting himself by cooking dinner for him and his lovely boyfriend. But someone has to cook and for some reason I can't imagine Sasuke doing it!

**2)** I'm not disrespecting old ladies by saying this (just in case there _are _any old(er) people reading this. It just felt the need to write itself in there for a lack of anything better.

I'm very, very, very, very sorry for the lack of length in this chapter, but I felt that if I didn't put this up now then I would still be working on it for another week!!!

I know there's not much lovey-dovey, kissy-kissy going on….but this is my first story and I'm not too sure how to right this stuff. It never seems right!! So this may still get some getting used too…….for a lack of a better excuse. (maybe that's why I only have 2 reviews….O.o)

I'm not 100% sure, but there should be _some _Naruto/Neji interaction next chapter for all those who are waiting for it! (which doesn't really seem like much….)

That's all really. I'll try not to take so long to update for those who actually _like_ the story, next time. Hopefully……….Plz,….all reviews welcome!!!XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4:

It was the beginning of the week. A Monday. A Monday morning. A Monday morning at 6 freakin' AM.

Normally this wouldn't have been seen as a problem for one Neji Hyuuga, but it just so happens that this particular morning, a certain someone who Neji would see rather as an acquaintance rather than a friend, decided to become Neji's personal alarm clock. One who has bounds of endless energy. One who is dressed in bright green spandex and abused the idea of teeth whitener. (Any ideas??)

"Good morning my youthful friend!!!" yelled a relatively hyper Lee. (Wait…he's always like this). "I do hope that you are ready to experience this joyous day!!! I personally came to awake you from your slumber, for it is time for you to return to the dojo for work, is it not?!"

Neji winced inwardly. _'Why does he have to be so loud in the mornings?!'_ Neji thought to himself. _'It's still dark outside!'_

"Um…Yeah. That's good and all Lee but I think that this may be a little bit too earl-." Neji trailed off as he realised something. Blinking rapidly to make sure that it wasn't a dream; Neji stared long and hard at Lee with a glare that painted suspicion all over his face.

"Err…Lee. How did you get in here?" Neji asked with a brief sigh following the question.

Lee looked puzzled for a second but then gave a blinding smile in understanding. "Why, Sasuke let me in of course!!!"

Neji's eye twitched slightly as Lee answered him. "Oh, it was Sasuke that let you in, was it?" Lee continued his smile. "Of course!! Who else could it be?"

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose that was a stupid question." Neji said with a slight twitch of the mouth, which could (but then again, probably couldn't) be interpreted as a smile. _'I just thought that he broke in through the window. I wouldn't put it past him.'_

Neji closed his eyes as he prepared himself mentally for the abuse his ears was going to receive for now until 5'O clock. (If he was lucky. _If_ being the keyword…)

Reluctantly dragging himself out of bed, Neji signalled to Lee to leave the room with a brief flick of his wrist. Bounding (…. Yes, _bounding_) out of the door, Lee unnecessarily slammed the door shut behind him.  
With a groan, Neji flopped himself onto his bed, quite un-Hyuuga like, and proceeded to muffle his scream into his pillow.

Once he was done, Neji sat upright, eyes narrowed at the door, a pillow clutched to his chest tightly. Sighing once again, Neji concluded that after being woken up at 6 in the morning, the day couldn't get any worse.

**Time-skip:**

He was wrong. Dead wrong. Four and a half hours later, both Neji and Lee were in a 'competitive' spar according to the one dressed in green spandex and gravity-defying eyebrows. Neji just wanted to go home.

Rolling his eyes at Lee's relentless number of kicks that were unfortunately aimed at his face, yet not hitting their target, Neji decided to end this spar quickly.  
Evading the next kick with a side step to his right, Neji brought down his right palm onto Lee's airborne leg and then swung his left leg in Lee's direction. This caused Lee to falter back a bit to try and regain his balance. Will this was happening, Neji then bent back his left leg and forced both arms in an open palm motion back and then pushed forward, aiming at Lee's unguarded area, his stomach. Not expecting the hit, Lee lurched back and skidded to a halt on one knee just before the wall behind them. **(1)**

A clap echoed from behind where Neji was left standing, followed by a too familiar voice.  
"Well done, my youthful students!!!" Neji groaned in his mind. _'Not him too!'_

Another man very similar to Lee in looks and personality approached the pair, still clapping with a large smile upon his face.

Neji sighed as he rolled his eyes. _'Fuck it. I'm not dealing with this.'_

"I see you have improved since the last time my dear student!!" Gai said as he clapped his hand onto Neji's shoulder.

Neji scoffed. "What? Did you think that I would become weaker?" Gai I looked astonished, extremely large eyebrows raised and all.

"Why of course NOT!!!" At this comment the air around Neji seemed to tremble. Neji winced slightly as eardrums were abused. "Of course that's just like my student to become even stronger over a small period of time!!!"

As Gai was still ranting and raving while flinging his arms about, Neji somehow managed to sneak off to the entrance of the building. Once he'd got outside he let out a huge sigh. _'Over 3 years with that guy, and I__** still **__haven't gotten used to him.'_

Now finally free of the overly energetic martial arts teacher and his equally energetic loyal pupil, Neji proceeded to walk to his house and take a long, deserved shower.

'_I __**really**__ don't get paid enough for this.'_

Shuffling his feet along in a quite un-Hyuuga like manner, Neji unfortunately wasn't watching where he was going. This proved to be a bad manoeuvre as he immediately went colliding into someone's chest.

'_Aw, shit!'_ Neji thought as his butt collided with the ground; painfully. Wincing as he realised that he just made a complete fool out of himself in front of a complete stranger, Neji placed his hands on the ground and pushed up in an attempt to save at least the little slither of dignity he had left.

Dusting himself off, Neji swiped the curtain of chocolate brown hair that was obscuring his vision. "Look, I'm sorry for bumping into you. I didn't see where I was goi-" It was at this point that Neji decided to look up and he soon recognised the face of the person he bumped into.

"Hey! You're that guy that I ran into the other day!" yelled the not-so-mysterious-blonde. Neji eyes widened a fraction as the event of the unfortunate day came rushing back to him. "You." Neji almost growled (but of course, Hyuuga's do not growl.)

The blonde blinked in a confused fashion. "Me?" The guy said while pointing a finger towards his chest. At this question, Neji abruptly dropped his glare and straightened his posture, as he had unknowingly leaned forward in an almost ready-to-pounce position.

The guy soon recovered and gave a bright smile in return. "Err…." Neji trailed off not knowing what to say next. "I know!" They guy said as he thankfully (for Neji) broke the awkward silence. "How about I take you out for a coffee since you crashed into me and all. That fall looked like it kinda hurt."

Neji raised an eyebrow at this proposition. "I'm the one who crashed into you, yet you're the one who wants to treat me to something as compensation?"

The guy scratched behind his head as he gave an awkward grin. "Err….yeah?" Neji placed a hand on his hip, as he assessed the situation.

'_I guess one small coffee wont hurt. And besides, I could use the break anyway.'_

"Neji shrugged as his mind was made up. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." At this, they guy's face lit up. "Really? Cool! I know this awesome place that sells the best coffee!" After this statement left the guy's mouth, he took two hasty steps forward and grabbed Neji's hand loosely. Too confused to think about the gesture, Neji followed along quietly.

'_What, hold on a minute….I don't even know his na-'_ Neji's train of thought was soon interrupted by said person.

"Oh, and by the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Neji nodded his head, as he seemed to take this new piece of information in.

'_Naruto? That's name's……..different. Not that that's a bad thing….' _He stopped that trail of thought quickly. _'Great now I'm arguing with myself.'_

"-our name?" Neji blinked rapidly as he realised that Naruto was still speaking to him. "Sorry, what?" Neji asked as politely as he could, considering he had been blatantly ignoring him. At this response, Naruto only gave a short laugh. At this sound that spilled from Naruto's mouth, Neji felt his stomach turn a bit. Not that it was anything horrible to hear, but just for the fact that it was so full of life.

'_Wow,' _Neji thought. _'When's the last time I heard someone around me laugh like that?'_ Neji's thought trailed off. _'Excluding Lee and Gai-sensei.'_ He added quickly in his head.

Too wrapped up in these thought, he almost missed what Naruto had to say, again. "What I said was, what's your name?" the blond said with another of his bright smiles.

"Oh, my name is Neji." Neji said as he gave Naruto a slight smile. This, in turn, caused Naruto to smile back. "Err, got a last name to go with that?" At this question, Neji spluttered a little bit as a tinge of red appeared visible on his cheeks.

"Well, obviously. I just didn't think that it would be necessary." Neji replied curtly, trying to save himself from that slight slip-up. Naruto gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, sure." By this point, the red hue in Neji's cheeks had died down, leaving only the remains of the embarrassing feeling in his stomach.

"Hyuuga." Stated Neji in a slight grumble. Naruto simply 'hmmed.' at this statement as he twisted his head around to look at Neji's face. Neji rolled his eyes, not doing anything to mask it. "My last name. It's Hyuuga. And can I please have my arm back." Surely enough, Naruto still had a loose grip on Neji's hand. Eyes widening a little bit, Naruto let go as if he'd just been shocked. "Oh, err, sorry about that man." Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

Neji simply rolled his eyes again and proceeded to continue walking. No more than two seconds later, Neji felt the feeling of Naruto hand on his own, yet again. Whipping his head around quickly, causing strands of brunette to flay, Neji gave Naruto a glare. Opening his mouth to protest, Naruto cut him off. "Um, this is the coffee shop I was talking about." Shutting his mouth in an instant, Neji looked towards the building that they were currently standing outside. And sure enough, it was a coffee shop.

Gritting his teeth as he counted to ten in his head, Neji dropped the killer glare that he had previously aimed at Naruto. Loosing his sheepish grin in an instant, the blond gave Neji a smile as he grabbed Neji's hand, once again, and pulled him inside the shop.

'_What is up with this guy and holding hands? He's fucking obsessed!'_ Neji thought as he followed Naruto (although with not as much enthusiasm).

Opening the door to the local coffee shop, Naruto walks inside (still with his grip on Neji's hand I might add) heading straight for a vacant table in a small corner of the place. A small table for two it was, Naruto sat down, or dragged down in Neji's case, in the two empty seats. Almost as soon as the pair took their seats, a peppy blonde waitress walked up to the table.

"Well, hello! My I take your order?" she asked with a large smile on her face. Neji narrowed his eyebrows at her discreetly. _'Fake.'_ He thought simply. Leaning back with his arms crossed, he watched as Naruto took his order. He either didn't know that her smile was as strained as a balloon or he just didn't care. Shrugging to himself, Neji placed his chin on his open palm and briefly stared out the window.

"Well, I'll order a glass of milk and a bowl of ramen please." Naruto stated. At this request, Neji hastily turned towards the seated blond but said nothing. The girl quickly jotted down the order and then moved onto the brunette as if Naruto's order was completely normal for a coffee shop.

"And you?!" she asked politely. For a split-second it seemed to Neji as if she waggled her eyebrows suggestively, but it could've just been a trick of the light. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Neji simply asked for a cup of coffee.

As the girl left to retrieve their selected food and drinks, Neji turned towards his unlikely companion, an almost confused expression on his face.

Naruto blinked. "What?" Neji had been looking at him like he had grown two heads. "Is there something on my face?" At this innocent question, Neji almost lost it. "What the hell did you just order?" Neji asked with a straight a face as he could muster. Naruto looked taken a-back. "What? The ramen and the glass of milk?" Neji nodded slowly. "What about it? I always order that when I come here!"

Neji furrowed his eyebrows trying to understand this predicament. "But it's a coffee shop. They're meant to sell coffee and typical foods that _go _with coffee. Not ramen."

Naruto looked puzzled. "What's wrong with ramen!?" By this point Neji was about to pull out his hair in bewilderment and slight frustration, so he just dropped the subject.

"You're a weird guy Naruto Uzumaki." Neji said in an exasperated tone. Naruto blinked blankly at the brunette and then gave him a smile followed by a laugh, which made Neji's stomach turn again.

"So I've been told. Many times!" And on that note the blonde waitress returned to hand them their food and drinks.

"All right! Ramen!"

**Slight Time-skip:**

An hour later, the two had left the coffee shop and was now heading towards Neji's apartment. Stopping just outside of his door, Neji then raided his pockets for his house keys.

"Err, having a little bit of trouble there?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face. Looking back at the blond, Neji gave him a typical Hyuuga glare. Unlucky for the brunette, Naruto seemed to be immune to this face.

Sighing softly, Neji brought his hand to run through his hair in slight aggravation. "I must of left my keys in the house this morning." At this point, Neji then tilted his head back to rest on the door. Lowering his hand slightly, he then proceeded to knock on the door. "I just hope that Sasuke is home." At this comment, Naruto seemed to flinch back a bit. "Sasuke?" Neji gave Naruto a puzzled look as he turned towards him, responding with a nod.

By this point, the blond was already retreating off the steps located outside the foot of Neji's apartment.

"Oh, err, I just realised that I need to get somewhere; like right this minute." The blond said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Neji only raised an eyebrow at this. "I'll see you around then?" Naruto then said a bit uneasily as he figured that Neji might jus brush him off like the last time.

Neji smirked a little at this. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" Naruto then gave the brunette the largest grin he could muster before speeding down the road.

"Cool! I'll see you around Neji!" was all that could be heard from down the street.

Neji simply shook his head at Naruto's antics. _'The guy's crazy, but his company was not unwelcome.'_ Smiling to himself slightly, Neji almost didn't realised when the door swung open from behind him.

"Neji?" came a voice from his midnight haired boyfriend. Neji turned towards Sasuke as he stepped forward, placing a small kiss on his unsuspecting cheek.

"Hey Sasuke." A bit caught off-guard, Sasuke simply responded with a kiss of his own, on the lips this time, as he pulled Neji into the apartment.

"I thought I heard another voice outside. Where you talking with someone?" Sasuke asked as an innocent gesture.

Although Neji knew that Sasuke meant no harm by this question, he still felt guilty for a reason, which he couldn't comprehend. "Err, no. No one. Just me." Trying to pull of this response with a slight confusion sketched in his eyebrows, Neji then proceeded to walk upstairs to their shared bedroom.

"Oh, okay. I just thought I heard another voice. I must be losing it." Sasuke replied with a short laugh as he followed Neji up the stairs.

"Yeah, sure." Neji retorted absent-mindedly as he sat on the bed in their room. Chucking off his trainers idly, Neji then laid back on the bed. Seeing nothing better to do, Sasuke followed Neji's actions (minus the trainer part…).

Lazily trailing his hands through the brunette locks, Sasuke then placed a soft kiss on Neji's unsuspecting forehead, causing Neji to blush a slight red.

Chuckling deeply, Sasuke then rolled over on top of his boyfriend and continued to then kiss along side Neji's jaw.

Moaning faintly, Neji then halted Sasuke's actions by placing a harmless yet firm palm upon Sasuke's chest.

"Not now okay. I'm quite tired." Trying to pull it off with a slight smile so that Sasuke wouldn't be offended, Neji then rolled over to the other side and laid his head on the pillow.

Blinking a bit taken a-back, Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and left Neji to his own devices. "That's okay. I'm just gonna be downstairs. Call if you need anything." After this statement fell from Sasuke's lips, the bluenette left the room soundlessly.

Flinching slightly at Sasuke's plain tone, Neji twisted himself, trying to find a more comfortable position. Finally settling for on his back, staring up at the ceiling, Neji let a sigh escape from his lips.

'_What is wrong with me?' _

**Author's Note:**

Err, yeah another chapter….after a couple of years. Yeah I know, it's been ages…but I had a minor writer's block. Sorry!!!

**(1) **Yeah, I'm not that great at fight scene, which is why this 10 second spar was totally crappy…..Please don't hold it against me!!!XD

***Cough*** SO anyway, Please read and review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Groaning lightly to himself, the one and only Neji Hyuuga was rudely awakened by the rays of sunlight streaming through his window. White, opal eyes reluctantly opened as the brunette sluggishly pulled his body into a sitting position.

'_Great. Sasuke forgot to close the curtains before he left. Again.' _Neji thought to himself while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a frown on his face.

Swinging his legs off to the side of the bed, Neji simply sat for a couple of moments trying to will his body to move.

'_Why am I so tired today?' _Neji pondered to himself inwardly, as his eyes threatened to close shut again. Briefly shaking his head in a rough attempt to wake him up, the brunette then proceeded to take a trip to the bathroom.

He was about two steps away from his specified destination when three sharp resounding knocks echoed throughout the apartment. Blinking rapidly in slight confusion, Neji wondered who could be coming to his apartment so early in the morning. Glancing back at the digital clock on his bedside table, however, he was proved wrong.

'_It's already 12:00pm. How the hell did I sleep for so long?'_ eyes widening slightly in disbelief, Neji then proceeded to walk down the stairs to answer whoever it was at the door. _'I swear, if it's Lee knocking at my door, I will promptly find a gun and shoot myself in the foot.'_

As another set of knocks was issued against his door, Neji tiredly yelled a brief "Coming!" in an attempt to stop whoever it was from assaulting his poor door.

Almost ripping the door off its hinges, Neji prepared himself to give a good shouting to whoever felt that it was necessary to nearly break down his door. However, the words died in his throat as he recognised who was on the other side.

Dressed in a light orange hoodie, faded black jeans and orange and black converses to boot **(1)**, was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Hand still rose in an 'about-to-knock' gesture; the blond slowly returned his arm to a position equal to that of his other arm, parallel to his leg. Offering the somewhat stunned brunette a nervous grin, the blond simply gave a hasty "Morning!" to his new friend.

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Neji didn't find that he was surprised as he thought he _should _be. _'Well, at least it wasn't Lee.'_ Neji though half-heartedly as gave an outward sigh.

Looking a bit put-off, Naruto shuffled left and right in discomfort. Sighing once again, Neji widened the door so that there was enough space for him to see the blond fully. "Well, there's no use standing out there. You may as well come in." At this request the blonde's eyes brightened and he gave an equally bright smile to match. "Thanks!" As Neji made way for the blond to walk in Naruto stopped suddenly. "Err, this is okay, right?' Scratching his head nervously at the Hyuuga's perplexed expression he hastily continued. "I mean, I am kinda intruding in your personal space and all. And I did come over kinda unexpected." Seeming to shrink in on himself slightly, Neji sighed again. "Naruto, if it wasn't okay, I probably would of shut the door in your face. None too rudely I might add." Appearing to visibly shrink at this comment, the brunette then tried to reassure him by ushering him inside his home even further. "Just relax. It's fine." Now seeming to finally loosen up, Neji led the blond into his kitchen. Walking over a counter, Neji briefly pointed Naruto in the direction of a chair by the table as a gesture to sit down.

"Is there anything you'd like to eat, or drink perhaps?" Neji asked the blond while pulling out a teacup and sachet for himself. "Err, no. I'm okay." Naruto replied while giving the brunette a quick smile. Neji simply shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to put the kettle to boil. Once that was done he carefully poured some water into his cup and then sat at the table, opposite Naruto.

"So, what brings you here of all places?" Neji asked Naruto nonchalantly as he leisurely sipped from his steaming cup of tea. The blond startled before answering, as he seemed almost lost in the silence that they previously sat in. "Oh err, nothing. I just felt bored and I figured I'd give you a visit!" This quick answer was briefly followed by a series of short, nervous laughter. Raising a slim eyebrow at this, the brunette gave Naruto a quizzical look. "Because you were bored?" Bright blue eyes widening comically, Naruto then tried to redeem himself, all the while waving his hands in front of his face anxiously. "Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that! I just felt that since we, err, well….." Taking a deep breath, the blond placed his hands back into his lap and tried again. "Would you like to go out today?" At this random question, Neji placed down his cup of tea, quickly yet carefully, as his other eyebrow raised too. _'Go out? Is he serious?!'_ Neji thought slightly panicked yet seemingly calm on the surface. Nodding, pleased at himself, Naruto didn't seem to realise the implications behind this apparently innocent question.

"Go out, you say?" Neji repeated as he tried to get Naruto to understand what he was trying to say here, and whether it was all a big misunderstanding.

It took all but five seconds of utter silence for the spiked blond to realise what he had just asked.

Eyes somehow managing to widen even further than before, this time accompanied by a red hue on his whiskered cheeks, Naruto stuttered embarrassingly as he tried to get his _true_ point across. "I didn't mean it like _that_! Not that there's anything _wrong_ with you or anything! You are a reasonably attractive guy…err, not that I'm checking you out or trying to come on to you or anything. It's just err… I meant as two friends, you know?"

Sighing softly to himself, Neji decided to put Naruto out of his misery. "It's okay Naruto. I knew what you meant." Picking his cup of tea up again, the brunette took a sip, however it was only for the purpose of hiding the smile that wanted to take over his face. Visibly relaxing at this comment, Naruto leaned back in the chair that he was currently occupying. Neji stood suddenly and walked to the sink and placed his now cold tea down. "So, any idea of where you want to go?" Neji asked. "Hmmm? Oh! Sure, I figured we could go to that new ice-rink that they just set up around here **(2)**, unless ice-skating isn't your thing?" Naruto started off boldly yet finished his suggestion a bit timidly when Neji continued to look at him with a passive expression on his face.

'_Hmmm, an ice-rink? I guess it wouldn't hurt.' _The Hyuuga thought as he proceeded to walk out of the kitchen. "Okay. Ice-rink it is. Just give me a minute to get ready." True to his word, the brunette was still dressed in a plain white t-shirt and long, pyjama bottoms. "The living room is just over there," Neji yelled, as he was halfway upstairs, pointing in a direction equivalent to Naruto's left. " You can watch T.V if you like or whatever. Make yourself at home."

Grinning to himself, Naruto decided to take Neji up on that offer as he leaned back into the surprisingly comfortable sofa. "Thanks Neji!"

Shaking his head in disbelief at the blonde's actions, Neji walked into his bathroom and turned the shower on. _'This guy is something else.'_

20 minutes later, Neji made his way downstairs only to find Naruto sprawled out on his couch, eyes shut, with the T.V. remote still in hand. Neji rolled his eyes. "Well, at least he bothered to take his shoes off." Neji muttered quietly to himself. Walking over to the blond, Neji manually turned the T.V off on his way and then proceeded to shake the blond awake. However, as soon as Neji reached out to do so, Naruto stretched his hand out surprisingly fast and grabbed onto the brunette's paler wrist. Eyes widening in surprise, Neji didn't have any time to react before he was unexpectedly pulled to ground right beneath his feet. Colliding with his living room carpet with a noisy thud, Naruto instantly opened his eyes. "W-what the hell?" In an attempt to get up, Naruto soon realised that he was still drowsy from his quick nap. Tripping over his feet in an ungraceful manner, the blond crashed to the ground landing painfully on his ass next to a silently fuming Hyuuga. Blue eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to wake himself up he soon realised his surroundings. "Whoa! Sorry Neji. I guess I fell asleep." Scratching his head while giving a sheepish grin, Neji just gave a sigh in return as he rose to his feet. _'I seem to be doing that a lot lately.'_

"Never mind that Uzumaki. Are you ready to go?" Up on his feet in an instant, Naruto joined the brunette as he began to walk out of the apartment. Closing the door behind him, it didn't cross Neji's mind to leave a note for Sasuke, or anything of the kind. _'I won't be back late anyway.'_ Was the only thought that crossed Neji's mind. Coughing lightly to get his attention, Neji looked back at Naruto who had a grin back in place upon his tanned face. "So err, you _do_ know how to ice-skate, right?"**(3)**

**---Timeskip---**

Upon arrival to the ice-rink that Naruto was talking about, said blond immediately rushed in headed straight for the oddly vacant ice-skate supply desk** (4)**. Neji simply shook his head at Naruto's antics. They've only known each other for practically two days and yet the blond felt like an old friend to the Hyuuga. _'A really annoying old friend.' _Neji added in his head as he sat down, waiting for Naruto to finish. Said friend hastily sat down with two pairs of ice-skates and handed over one pair to Neji. Neji simply looked at the skates with a badly hidden mask of confusion. "How would you even know my shoe size?" asked the perplexed Hyuuga as he hesitantly took the shoes handed to him. "A lucky guess?" Naruto said as he bent down to tie up the laces on his own skates. "I have an eye for these things." Neji simply sat in slight bewilderment. "You have an eye for unknown shoe sizes?" Naruto looked at Neji in slight confusion. "What? It's not the weirdest thing in the world. Right?" Neji simply shook his head in disbelief. "Sure Naruto. Whatever you say." Shrugging as shoulders as he waited for Neji to finish, Naruto stood up and stretched his back lazily.

Bending his head to the side slightly Naruto contemplated something for a minute. "I never actually realised that they were that small before." Confused at this statement, Neji looked up as he just finished tying a knot on his skates. "You never realised that what were so small?" Naruto blinked. "Your feet of course." Neji looked taken aback. _'Why the hell would he notice something like that anyway! It's none of his business!'_ This comment causing Neji to blush furiously, Naruto didn't take this as a warning sign, and carried on. "I mean, I knew this one guy back where I used to live. Haku was his name. Boy, he sure was something else! I mistook him for a girl when I first saw him! And he had such the daintiest feet too. It was so weird!" Seeming to find this little revelation funny, Naruto then doubled over in laughter while holding his stomach.

Eyebrows now beginning to twitch, Neji crossed his arms over his chest quite menacingly. As soon as Naruto had recovered, he came face to face with a very angry brunette. Naruto gulped. "Are you trying to imply that I somehow look like a girl, just because my feet are not overly huge like yours?!" Shrinking back slightly Naruto tried to redeem himself as Neji looked like he was ready to blow a fuse. "I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just you looked kinda similar with the long, dark hair and all…." Naruto trailed off as he realised that things weren't getting any better. Resorting to laughing nervously, Neji sighed. "You are treading on dangerous water Uzumaki."

"S-sorry. I'll err…..make it up to you! I promise." Naruto sincerely apologised as Neji turned away to walk towards the ice-rink. Turning back towards the sheepish blond, Neji sighed as he outstretched his hand. Slightly caught off-guard, Naruto simply looked at the hand before him. Neji rolled his eyes. "It's not some horror film, Naruto." This seemed to jerk Naruto out of his stupor as his held onto the pale hand before him. Grinning stupidly, Naruto then proceeded to drag Neji towards the ice-rink. "Hey, Naruto! I'm on skates here, remember?!"

**---Timeskip---**

About 30 minutes later, sitting on a wooden bench while nursing a throbbing ankle with a pack of ice was where Neji Hyuuga found himself. 'I can't believe that I actually managed to fall and hurt myself.' While silently seething to himself, Naruto then came up to the brunette and took a seat next to him. "I blame you for this." Neji said plainly trying hard to mask his embarrassment. Naruto gave a sheepish grin in return to that bold statement. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that you'd get caught off guard like that."

Shaking his head while returning to look at his ankle Neji sighed for the eighth time that day **(5)**.

**Flashback Sequence**

_Opting to skate around the ice-rink at his own leisurely pace, Neji Hyuuga found himself missing his blond friend. Somehow they managed to get separated within the mass amount of people. __**'I know it's a Saturday, but I figured that there wouldn't be so many people here. Why did I agree to this again?' **__Neji sighed inwardly as he shoved his now ice-cold hands into the warmth of his pockets. It hasn't been more than 20 minutes and Naruto had already managed to disappear from the brunette's line of sight. Steadily getting frustrated at the situation, Neji was prepared to ask the people in here whether they'd seen a spiky blue-eyed blond skating about. Neji sighed again. __**'But knowing Naruto, he'd probably be off looking for a ramen stand or something.'**__ Seemingly lost in his own thoughts, Neji didn't realise the upcoming shadow looming behind him. If he'd realised a split-second sooner, he probably could have dodged this unfortunate fate, however, the Hyuuga wasn't so lucky with destiny and all. _

'_**Stupid Uzumaki. I bet he watching somewhere, enjoying my killer boredom.'**__ Neji continued to muse about the odd blond in his head as something from behind roughly grabbed onto his waist. Completely surprised at the gesture, Neji's eyes widened in confusion and shock as he lost his balance. The attacker behind him gave a slight hiss of surprise as they both plummeted to the icy ground._

'_**Who the hell just tried to grab me?!'**__ Neji thought wildly in his head as he tried to gain his balance back. Looking down he saw a shock of blond hair. __**'I swear, I'm gonna rip this guy's stupid blond hair off his hea-'**__ Thoughts seeming to shut down, the brunette soon realised who it was that supposedly __**'attacked'**__ him. Turning to glare at his blue-eyed assailant Neji narrowed his eyebrows darkly._

"_Naruto!" Neji hissed out, as the two resembled a jumbled heap on the floor. "Err….whoops?" was all that Naruto said in response to his rather surprising attack on Neji. Rolling his eyes at Naruto's pathetic excuse, Neji reached up to the railings in an attempt to hoist himself up. However, he realised a second too late that he couldn't as he dropped straight to the ground again. Hissing in pain and slight annoyance, Neji clutched his ankle as he realised that it was restricting his movement. The blond hastily got to his feet and was about to skate off to safety when he realised that Neji wasn't chasing after him. About to ask what the problem was, Naruto soon realised when he saw Neji holding onto his ankle, while trying to pull off a mask of indifference. Judging by the angle his leg was at; Naruto assumed that it must of hurt like hell._

_Wincing inwardly, Naruto held out his hand, hoping that Neji would just take it now and shout at him later. Looking up into clear blue eyes, Neji grumbled something inaudible but Naruto concluded that it had something to do with his gravestone. Helping the brunette of the ice, Naruto then sat him down on a vacant bench. "Naruto," At the mention of his name, said blond looked down at the seated Hyuuga. Closing his eyes (Naruto guessed it was in an attempt to hide the pain) Neji then whispered something, which caused Naruto to turn slightly pale._

"_You'd better hope that I'm able to walk out of this ice-rink today, or you will regret it." Chuckling nervously, Naruto only hoped that it was only an empty threat. __**'I'm in some deep trouble now.'**__ Naruto thought as he dropped down next to his longhaired friend._

**End Flashback**

"So err…do you think you'll be able to walk?" Naruto asked guiltily as he took back the pack of ice that Neji handed to him. Neji rolled his eyes but gave Naruto a slight smile to reassure him. "I'll be fine." At this statement, Naruto immediately brightened up and showed it by offering to buy Neji some ramen. Smiling a little at this, Neji shook his head in a negative gesture. "I think I'm just gonna head home now, Naruto." Bright blue eyes now dimming down a bit, Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "Okay. How about I drop you home?" Neji looked over at the blond as they advanced to walk outside. "I guess that'll be okay." Neji replied distantly as they made their way up the street. Eyes seeming to brighten again, the blond gave Neji a full-blown smile. "Cool!" Shaking his head at Naruto's odd reactions, Neji simply couldn't stop the small smile from taking over his face. Although small, Naruto, however, noticed this, and must of obviously felt it necessary to point it out. "You're smiling! I've never seen you smile before!" Naruto almost yelled. Consequently, this observation caused the smile to be wiped from Neji's face, instead a faint blush taking its place. "It's not some sort of crazy phenomenon. You have only known me for a couple of days." Neji huffed as he tried to will away the blush on his cheeks. It seemed to be working. However, a strong arm around Neji's shoulders from said blond caused the blush to come back, this time with a vengeance.

"Aww!! Now you're blushing too!" Giggling now, the blond continued to poke fun at his brown haired friend. Seeing how his attempts were not appreciated however, Naruto quickly sobered up and slowed down the pace a bit. "I know I haven't known you for all that long Neji, but I do hope that we continue to spend time with each other. So then I can see more of these rare smile, right?!" Naruto smiled at this as he turned around to face Neji, causing said person's pale eyes to widen slightly.

"You're a cool guy Neji. And hopefully a guy that I can consider a friend?" Naruto asked hesitantly as he looked into the brunette's eyes. Said brunettes own eyes only continued to widen as he felt that Naruto was invading his personal bubble.

'_What is this feeling I'm getting? This guy, Naruto, he has this unexplainable aura that I can't help but __**have **__to be happy.'_

Blushing slightly as Naruto pulled him into a hug, Neji stumbled slightly as he was caught off guard. As the blond pulled away, Neji soon realised that they had somehow ended up outside of his apartment. _'We're here, already?'_ Looking around slightly, Neji realised that he really was back home already. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, and the remains of Naruto's hug, Neji pulled out his key and proceeded to open his front door. "I guess I'll see you around Neji." Naruto said, as he was already a good 2 metres away from him. Neji blinked rapidly. 'How is it, that whenever I actually get home, that's when he wants to run off.' However, his thoughts were stopped short as the door opened unexpectedly.

"Sasuke? You're home already?" Neji asked surprised. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. "Already? It's almost 6 o' clock. What time did you think that I'd be ba-" Sasuke stopped abruptly in mid sentence, staring directly in front of him. Puzzled at his boyfriend's behaviour, Neji looked towards the direction that Sasuke was currently occupied with. _'Why's he staring at Naruto?' _Neji thought confusedly as he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his frame. Looking back at Naruto, he seemed to be doing the exact same thing.

"Sasuke." The sound that fell from Naruto's mouth was barely audible, but Neji could read lips well. Turning back to look at his oddly behaving boyfriend, he heard the blond's name fall from his own lips in retaliation. Neji furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Those same lips then curved into a smirk. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Naruto?" Looking back at the blond, Neji now saw that Naruto's once bright blue eyes now seemed glazed over like steeled ice. "Yeah," this response seemed a lot more strained than before. Neji almost struggled to hear him "It has. Three years to be exact."

**To be continued….**

(*Cue anticipating music*) Dun, dun, dun!!! Ooh, my first cliffhanger!!! Not sure if it's that great though but not bad right?

**Author's Note: **Ah, another chapter is up and at least it didn't take as long as the last time! And I have to say, it's also quite long in word length, right? Please review people!! It's good to know that quite a number of people have put this story on their alert list, however some feedback would be great too!!!!^^

**(1) **As you can see, I've decided to stick to the anime in some aspects if the colour coordination of Naruto's clothing is anything to go by….

**(2) **I only put the idea of an ice-rink for a lack of anything better….Dinner and a movie seems a bit _too_ cliché don't you think? (Even if it _wasn't _supposed to be a date….O.o")

**(3)** I really have no idea in hell why this little sequence/introduction took so long. It seemed Naruto just wanted to write himself in….O.o"

**(4)** What the hell would you call those desks anyway??? I wasn't really sure, hence the random (and really long) description….O.o"

**(5)** Yes, I actually did count, you can go back and check if you really want!!!^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Woohoo!! 3 more reviews to add to the collection! (She shoots, she scores, and the crowd goes wild!!!XD) ***Cough*** Um, yeah…..

Disclaimer: Whoops! Seem I forgot to put a disclaimer in my last chapter ^^" This one counts for both chapter 5 and 6….PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!!XD

**Previous Chapter:**

"_Sasuke? You're home already?" Neji asked surprised. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. "Already? It's almost 6 o' clock. What time did you think that I'd be ba-" Sasuke stopped abruptly in mid sentence, staring directly in front of him. Puzzled at his boyfriend's behaviour, Neji looked towards the direction that Sasuke was currently occupied with. __**'Why's he staring at Naruto?'**__ Neji thought confusedly as he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his frame. Looking back at Naruto, he seemed to be doing the exact same thing. _

"_Sasuke." The sound that fell from Naruto's mouth was barely audible, but Neji could read lips well. Turning back to look at his oddly behaving boyfriend, he heard the blond's name fall from his own lips in retaliation. Neji furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Those same lips then curved into a smirk. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Naruto?" Looking back at the blond, Neji now saw that Naruto's once bright blue eyes now seemed glazed over like steeled ice. "Yeah," this response seemed a lot more strained than before. Neji almost struggled to hear him "It has. Three years to be exact." _

**Chapter 6:**

'_Three years? What the hell are these people going on about?!'_ Neji thought frantically as he looked back and forth between the two while still trapped within Sasuke's grasp. Soon enough, the chilling tension broke as Sasuke and Naruto looked away from each other. Wriggling his body as to try and get out of Sasuke's grasp, Sasuke noticed this and let the Hyuuga go. Looking back and forth between the two with a confused expression on his face, Neji simply huffed in annoyance as he continued to be ignored.

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on here?!" Neji exclaimed while throwing his hands up into the air. At this Naruto gave the pair standing at the doorstep a sideways glance. "There's nothing _to_ tell." Staring to get aggravated now, Neji walked up to the blond and proceeded to pull him back towards the direction of his open door.

"Now, I think the best solution would be for you to come inside, _Naruto_," Neji said as he glanced back at the blond with a serious expression on his face, while putting a great deal of emphasis on his name. Naruto winced inwardly. "And _you _Sasuke, so _I _can find out exactly what's going on here! Because I do not remember introducing you guys and you already seem to know each other, if the use of your names was any indication." Neji said sternly as he used his other arms to pull Sasuke in as well. Sasuke only smirked.

Within a few short steps, they had already made it into the kitchen, and both Naruto and Sasuke were seated around the kitchen table. Placing his hands onto the table, Neji closed his eyes and sighed. _'This is getting to be a little bit too much to handle.' _Neji thought as he rubbed his temples. _'The tension in the room is so thick, I feel like I'm about to choke!'_

Opening his mouth, Neji was about to speak when Naruto unexpectedly and rudely cut him off. "Y-you…Bastard!" Naruto shouted out at Sasuke, blue eyes now flaring brightly in anger. The bluenette only raised an eyebrow at this, seemingly unfazed. "Well, well Naruto. After all these years and you're still the same loud-mouthed, hyperactive, knucklehead _boy_ I used to know back all those years ago." Seeming to almost froth at the mouth at this statement, Neji quickly intervened before Naruto flew across the table to attack Sasuke head on.

"Relax Naruto!" Neji exclaimed, as he had to physically hold him back. Finally calming down, Naruto sat back but even more tense than before. Muttering obscenities under his breath, Neji left Naruto as he was. It was better than physical damage anyway. Chancing a glance over to Sasuke's direction, Neji wasn't surprised to witness the smirk that curved Sasuke's lips. Shaking his head, Neji looked down at his hands wondering what could have happened.

Sasuke, however, decided to answer the question for him. "It's because I left, isn't it Naruto?" He stated this statement with practically no expression on his face, yet Neji could still sense a feeling of resentment or even less so, anger. Narrowing his eyes at Sasuke, Neji could only just watch, as this drama seemed to play out before him. Sasuke had other ideas, however, by deciding to bring Neji into the crossfire too. "About a year before you met me Neji, I had originally lived in a different part of Konoha, which is where I grew up, along with Naruto."**(1)** Neji listened intently as Sasuke continued. "In the beginning, I am not going to lie, I utterly despised you Naruto." Casting a fleeting glance in Naruto's direction, Neji was a bit surprised when Naruto didn't even flinch at the statement. "I could say the same to you Sasuke." was the blonde's only reply to this declaration. Smirking again to himself, Sasuke continued with his story. "We were some what of rivals, you could say. With me graduating top of class and Naruto coming dead last, it was kind of to be expected when we were paired together for almost all our classes."

Trying to understand all of this new information, Neji's only form of response was a slight nodding of the head and the occasional _'uh-huh'_ that was only briefly heard.

"Eventually, we became best friends, if you could actually call it that, and it soon neared the end of our pitiful high school days. However, when I decided that I wanted to go off to work with the likes of Orochimaru, Naruto here got all pissed about it."

As Neji was paying all of his attention to Sasuke, he didn't realise the slowly increasing grip that Naruto had on the tablecloth. Banging his now fisted hands onto the table, Naruto rose and gave Sasuke the fiercest glare Neji had ever seen.

"You idiot! Why the fuck would you want to work with Orochimaru anyways! He was a bloody convict, out of fucking prison! So what if he out on _'good behaviour'_? He's just some sick, twisted, snake-bastard who only wanted to get his hands on you Sasuke!"

Having only known Naruto for a maximum of two days, Neji was quite taken-aback when that outburst came from the usually happy blond. Now heaving with pent up frustration, Neji only assumed that he'd been holding that back for a long while. Midnight blue eyes narrowed and darkened at this eruption, and Neji swore for a second that he saw a glint of red in them. Neji blinked furiously as he watched this soap opera unfold into a full-blown movie before his eyes.

"You know the fucking reason why I went to that bastard! So don't try and talk to me like I didn't know what the hell I was doing!" Glaring menacingly at Naruto, Sasuke had an expression of pure anger on his face, which was all new to the Hyuuga as the Uchiha was normally very passive.

Now seeming to crumble down as Sasuke shouted back at him, Naruto's originally blazing azure eyes dimmed down to a dull blue as he collapsed back in his chair. "I tried to help you Sasuke. You know I did, but you shoved it all back in my face like I was absolutely nothing to you. Everybody tried to help, even Sakura-chan…" Sasuke cut him off before he got a chance to finish his statement.

Chuckling almost evilly, Sasuke gave an air of indifference. "What, that pink haired whore?"**(2) **At this question, Neji gave Sasuke a look of pure terror as he watched in slow motion as Naruto lunged for Sasuke. Crashing to the ground with a deafening bang, Neji could only watch frozen, as the two of them rolled around trying to hit each other.

"Don't you dare call Sakura a whore! She did her best for you! She only wanted you to notice her, give her a bit of acknowledgement, but you did NOTHING!"

It was only when Naruto grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's hair and proceeded to give Sasuke a punch that would most likely put a crater in the middle of his face, that Neji snapped out of his daze and rushed in to stop all of it. Dropping to his knees behind Naruto, Neji grabbed for the blonde's airborne fist before it made its descent. "Stop this Naruto! You're only hurting yourself!" True to his exclamation, Naruto had streams of tears racing down his face, while Sasuke only looked up at Naruto with an expressionless mask on his own. Gritting his teeth, Naruto stood up with the help of the brunette and advanced to the front door.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Neji. I'll just be going now." Walking through the door without a second glance, Naruto was gone. All Neji could do was stare from his position on the floor at the spot where Naruto just stood. Sasuke, on the other hand, quickly stood up while brushing the imaginary dirt from his clothes. This action seemed to bring Neji from his trance as he slowly arose next to Sasuke.

"W-why did you do that Sasuke?" Neji asked in a small voice. Turing to look at his boyfriend, Sasuke only raised his eyebrow at the question. "Do what?" Gritting his teeth, Neji balled his pale hands into fists by his sides. "You know what! Why did you rile him up like that?! You know that he obviously must of felt strongly for this Sakura person and you completely ignored that and kept on mocking him!"

At this statement, Sasuke simply turned to Neji and gave him a blank look. "It's not my problem. We aren't friends anymore, why should I care?" Looking at Sasuke in disbelief, Neji could only shake his head as he walked towards the front door. Narrowing his eyes in puzzlement, Sasuke reached out to grab Neji's arms before he could exit the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke murmured into Neji's hair causing the brunette to shiver as it was close to his ear. Shaking off the sensation, Neji broke free from Sasuke's grasp. "I'm going after Naruto. He's obviously hurt!" Sasuke only gave Neji a cruel smirk at this declaration from Neji as he pressed said brunette to the door behind him. "Why would you want to waste your efforts on that idiot? He's not worth your time." As his eyes were cast down, Neji didn't see Sasuke slowly leaning his head down to his level. However, he flinched heavily as Sasuke placed a firm hand on his waist and another crept up under his chin. Narrowing his eyes in disbelief, Neji firmly placed his hands on Sasuke's chest and pushed. Not waiting to see whether Sasuke was all right or not, Neji flung open the door and advanced down the steps as quickly as he could.

Looking at the swinging door from his position on the floor in the hallway, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Neji's retreating figure, yet did not chase after him. _'Naruto,'_ Sasuke thought with a dark look on his pale features. _'Always trying to steal what's mine.'_

Now having been running for the past couple of minutes, Neji came to a stop when he still couldn't find any sign of Naruto.  
_'Where could he have gone?'_ Neji wondered to himself as he scanned the area around him. Staring to believe that this spontaneous search for his new blond-haired friend was staring to become a bit pointless, Neji soon spotted something that resembled Naruto a little way off to his right. Not caring much for his appearance anymore, Neji took off in that direction and as he reached it he realised that it really was Naruto. _'Sitting on a park bench while kicking his legs back and forth at stray pigeons.' _Looking at it, Neji felt the sudden urge to smile even though it wasn't a particularly happy situation. Deciding to try his luck, Neji slowly approached the sitting blond from behind and reached out to tap him on the shoulder.

"Naruto?" Neji asked gently as he was slightly weary of Naruto's reaction. However all those thoughts quickly disappeared from his mind when Naruto turned back and gave Neji a look that showed utter heartbreak. "Hey Neji." was all the blond said in a hoarse whisper as he tried his best to crack a smile. Normally expressionless pale eyes softened at the miserable blond as the brunette sat next to him in an attempt of comfort.  
Sitting in a moment of silence, Neji tried to figure out what to say to the blond. Yeah, Sasuke was his boyfriend, so automatically his support lies with him. However, this situation was a little different.

"Naruto, what Sasuke did to you back there was completely out of line." Neji finally got out as he turned to look at the blond. Naruto gave a short laugh at this. It sounded completely hollow as it echoed painfully throughout Neji's mind. It made his own heart ache. "He didn't do anything to me. I'm the one who walked in there and attempted to beat the fucking daylights out of him. He had every right. It is his apartment."

With every passing second, Neji was starting to become more and more livid. Eventually, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Now you listen to me Naruto." Blinking wildly at the Hyuuga's stern tone of voice, Naruto could only listen to what Neji had to say. "First of, it's not _only _Sasuke's apartment, it partially mine too. So you can do whatever the hell you want okay? And secondly, Sasuke purposefully riled you up so that you would get mad! I don't know what the hell his problem is but I'm not going to blindly support his actions just because he's my boyfriend!" Seeming to be pleased at this statement, Neji folded his arms over his chest and gave a huff of frustration. Stunned into utter silence, Naruto could only stare at the brunette as his mind processed over what he just said.

"Does that include using your apartment for parties while you're away?" Naruto asked plainly. Looking back at the blond in confusion Neji gave a look as if to say _'What?'_ Giving him a dry laugh, Naruto elaborated on his previous question. "You said I could do whatever the hell I want in your apartment." Taking a few moments for this to register, Neji could only roll his eyes at Naruto's previous question. "Obviously I don't mea-" Neji however, cut himself off as he saw the grin that was threatening to break out on Naruto's face. Unable to contain it anymore, Naruto let out a series of loud laughs that had Neji smiling as well. Unlike before, it was actually real.

Lazily leaning back, Naruto casually rested an arm along the back of the bench. Neji, not knowing what to make of this, turned to look at the blond questionably. "Um…Naruto?" Neji asked confusedly as said person then leaned in so that they were now face to face. With sapphire blue eyes gazing intently at him, Neji found it hard to breathe. "Neji, I want to thank you." Pale lavender eyes now widening at this broad statement, Neji was caught off guard, however Naruto continued on. "I've only known you for 2 days and yet I've caused so much trouble." Neji thought about this as Naruto closed his eyes. _'Well, yeah, there's the incident in the ice-rink and just now but he can't really blam-' _Neji's thoughts however, were cut short as Naruto continued to speak. "And I bet I know what you're thinking, but you can't deny it's not true. But aside from all that I just want to know if you really want to be my friend Neji or if you're just doing this out of pity."

Those same striking blue eyes now dimmed down again as they seemed to glaze over with tears that had yet to fall. Not knowing how to phrase his words, the distressed Hyuuga leaned forward the rest of the way and gave Naruto a hug. Not expecting the gesture, Naruto's eyes widened almost insanely as a red hue flickered across his cheeks. Not knowing what else to do, the blond simply returned the embrace.

"You are my friend Naruto. And I don't know why, but ever since I met you, I've felt somewhat happier. And I really don't want you to go and take all that with you so unfortunately you're stuck with me." Neji mumbled meaningfully into Naruto's orange hoodie, that oddly didn't smell like ramen as Neji thought it would be, but something much warmer. Much more Naruto.

Smiling brightly at the comment, Naruto then detached himself from Neji and rose from the bench they were currently on. Stretching as to try and ease his screaming muscles, Naruto then outstretched his hand in a gesture for Neji to take it. Staring at it wearily, Neji stayed put. Naruto chuckled. "It's not some horror film, Neji." Pale eyes widening in realisation, Neji thought to himself. _'What didn't I say that to him before?' _Chuckling again, Naruto shook his head. "Yes, you did say it before. Which was why I said it."**(3)** Smiling at this, Neji also shook his head and grabbed Naruto's hand. As the pair walked up the road back to the direction of Neji's apartment, Narutolet out a small chuckle to himself. "There's another one." Looking back at him puzzled, Neji asked what. "Your smiles. They're becoming more frequent now. Has that got anything to do with me by any chance?" Neji might of taken Naruto more seriously with that question but when the blond decided to waggle his eyebrows at the end of it the brunette couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Keep on dreaming Uzumaki." Neji then managed to get out afterwards. Smiling at this, Naruto said no more.

Somehow, they managed to get in front of Neji's apartment without any of them realising it, yet again. Shaking his head at this, Neji proceeded to walk up the stairs to his home. "I'm sure I'll see you later Neji." Neji looked surprised. This time, he realised, Naruto simply stated it instead of asking Neji this as a question.

Smiling in response, Neji nodded positively. Giving one of his own bright smiles in answer, Naruto then walked off, before returning a couple seconds later. Neji was still in the same position. "Naruto?" the brunette asked slightly confused. "You don't suppose I could have your number, could you? I mean to keep contact for when I _don't _come to your home." Finishing this request with a nervous laugh, Neji couldn't help but comply. "Sure Naruto." Quickly exchanging numbers, Neji then opened the door as he watched Naruto walk off down the road. Shaking his head as he witnessed Naruto trip up slightly as a loose rock probably caught him off guard, Neji smiled as he then closed the door behind him. Leaning his head against the door, Neji gave a small smile to himself. _'No, Naruto. It is I who should be thanking you.'_

**Author's Note**: Um, yeah. Wasn't sure exactly how to end it and this chapter turned out differently than I expected but at least another chapter had been added!! (Woot!) Okay, I've written something but I'm not too sure where I seem to be going with this but it seems we're getting somewhere….Reviews welcome!!

**(1)** I decided for this story that Neji would not have had any interactions with Naruto and co. (minus Lee) beforehand so it makes more sense to the story….Err, hope that's okay??

**(2)** I will admit that I do not like Sakura all that much, however, I will not go far as to say that she is a whore…..these were Sasuke's thoughts okay?! So please don't hate me if you DO happen to like her…^^"

**(3)** You can check back in the previous chapter….Neji really did say that!!! (oh look, I'm making references from my own story *sob*)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Now I shall give a great thank-you to all those who gave positive comments to my story: Syringecupcake, yami no chou, Kataru, Babycobweb and C.H.S.L.D.D.M.L. *Sob* You are all awesome and I shall shower you with virtual cookies. Eat them on my behalf ^^

Oh yeah, I know this is kinda late but just wanted to wish Neji a happy birthday!! (yes, I know it was on the 3rd but as you can see, this chapter was posted kinda late…whoops??) And sorry for the very late update people!! I've been having loads of tests lately and haven't really had time to do much else, although that's not much of an excuse so this chapter is quite long to make up for that….^^'' I guess...

Oh yeah!!! And on another note….anybody who watches Shippuden would be glad to know that Suigetsu has finally (on the 25th of June to be exact lol!) been animated….yay!!?? (Unless I'm the only one who's somewhat excited by this Oo''. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now….)

**Disclaimer:** Almost forgot to put this in here, but err….I don't own, so please don't sue?? I'm just a poor 15 year old girl who gets kicks out of writing yaoi filled stories with her favourite Naruto character….-_-''

Now on to the story…please enjoy!!!XD

Chapter 7:

After walking in from his run-in with Naruto, Neji proceeded to walk to his kitchen to make himself a well-deserved cup of tea.  
_'7:00pm'_ Neji thought absent-mindedly as he looked over to the digital clock that was built into his microwave. Sitting down as the kettle started boiling, Neji leaned his elbows on the table and rubbed his temples at a slow pace. It was at exactly the same moment that his kettle boiled when Sasuke walked into the room. Glancing over to the unexpected intruder, Neji relaxed when he realised it was Sasuke, and then tensed again remembering what occurred in this very same kitchen beforehand. Making brief contact with their eyes, Neji looked away, proceeding to make his cup of tea as an excuse to avert their gaze.

"How was he?" came a question from Sasuke himself, catching Neji slightly off-guard. "You mean Naruto? He's fine considering the situation beforehand." Slowly inclining his head to show he understood, the stoic bluenette then exhaled heavily. "You know, I didn't mean what I said before. I was just confused. Naruto, he just showed up out of nowhere and I couldn't stop myself." At this proclamation, Neji held back a look of shock as Sasuke just admitted to being confused. _'He must be really troubled.' _Neji thought as he put down his cup of steaming tea, **(1)** walking over to where Sasuke sat. "I'm sure he understands Sasuke. He didn't seem angry when I went to talk to him." _'Just kinda sad.'_ Neji mentally added but didn't say out loud as he figured Sasuke's conscience didn't need any more weight on it. At this, Sasuke gave an emotionless chuckle and Neji halted his movements, previously rubbing Sasuke's shoulders in an attempt to soothe him. "I've been such a bastard and I'm surprised you're still here Neji. With me." Swallowing thickly, Neji furrowed his eyebrows. For some reason the thought of leaving Sasuke seemed almost impossible. Suddenly, Sasuke opened his arms, a gesture for Neji to accept his embrace. Without a second thought, Neji comfortably settled into the Uchiha's arms, resting his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"It's just, I wanted to find Itachi so badly that I completely ignored Naruto and even fought against him." Neji's pale eyes then opened wider with realisation. _'Oh. I remember now.' _

Having known Sasuke for a good 2 years, Neji has come to understand Sasuke's relation with his older brother. _'The one who murdered all of Sasuke's family, 10 years ago.'_ Wrapping his arms around Sasuke for a sense of comfort, the brunette listened tentatively as he continued. "You know what he did Neji. Naruto knows it too. And I know that he was just looking out for me as a friend but I was just so blinded by my anger that I couldn't see past that. Sometimes I feel like I'm still like that now. Maybe that's why I'm desperately holding on to this job working under the likes of Orochimaru. All those years ago he gave me a slither of a chance, and me being the idiot teen that I was, took it without a second thought." Sighing once he had finished, Sasuke leaned his head down to rest on top of his boyfriend's. "Please, don't be mad at me Neji. It just brought back so many memories seeing Naruto again." Looking up into tortured midnight blue eyes, Neji couldn't deny him. "It's okay Sasuke. I don't think I could stay mad at you if I tried." Smiling at this, Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around the Hyuuga. "Well I do know one good thing out of following Orochimaru." Looking a bit puzzled, Neji asked what. "Well, meeting you of course." This caused the usually stoic brunette to blush heavily as Sasuke finished his comment with a soft kiss. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Neji replied as he gave back a kiss of his own. "So what do you feel like doing now?" Neji asked as he stood up from his spot on Sasuke's lap. Said person followed Neji's example. "Well, we could just watch a couple of movies before we go to sleep. I'm not too fussed." Shaking his head in agreement, Neji then made his way up the stairs, Sasuke right behind him. "Movies it is then."

Closing their bedroom door behind them with a soft click, the pair settled themselves into bed as they flicked through the channels settling on one of the movie channels.

Wrapping his arms around Neji waist affectionately, Sasuke leaned against the Hyuuga's chest as they sat back against the headboard of their double bed. Running his hands through Sasuke's soft dark blue hair lazily, Neji let out a small yawn as the movie began to start. No later, he heard Sasuke let out a chuckle causing vibrations to travel through his chest. "I bet you won't last half-way through this movie." Taking this as a challenge, Neji jutted his chin out slightly even though Sasuke couldn't see it. "Yeah right. I bet you'll be the first to fall asleep." Even though he couldn't see it, Neji vaguely felt Sasuke smirk against his abdomen. "We'll see, won't we?"

Entering his small, empty apartment, Naruto groaned to himself as he mulled over today's events._ 'I can't believe it. I ran into Sasuke of all people. Sasuke!' _Shaking his head as to clear his thoughts, Naruto then flipped the switch as to apply some light to his home. While his one-bedroom apartment was nowhere near the term of extravagant, it was by no means a complete dump either. Having a small, yet quaint living room connected to his kitchen, the only thing that separated the two rooms was a relatively big sofa. Sighing as he kicked off his shoes, Naruto walked up said sofa and collapsed into it. One arm hanging lazily over his eyes, Naruto blindly stretched out his arm, trying to find the remote. It took a decent 2 minutes before his hand came in contact with the device, and by then the blond already felt half asleep.

Groaning in annoyance, Naruto thought that he might as well just get an early night's sleep.

Dragging his feet across the floor, the blond entered his bedroom and in a set direction, he managed to make it to his bed.

'Finally.' The blond thought as he lay back, spread-eagled on the orange coloured sheets. Glancing around, the blond cringed slightly as he took in the current state of his bedroom._ 'I think this room needs spring cleaning a little early this year.'_

Piles of random clothes were scattered on the floor as well as the odd sweet wrapper or two. Or three. Maybe ten? Accompanying that were more clothes that seemed to overflow over…well, everything. His computer wasn't even visible anymore.

'_It looks like a freakin' earthquake happened here! Shit. Most definitely calls for a spring cleaning.'_

The blond nodded to himself as he made a note of that in his head. Leaning back into the pillows, Naruto then closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. However, this was much easier said than done. Furrowing his eyebrows, the blond somehow managed to pull himself into a sitting position as he scratched his head lazily.

"Why the fuck can't I get to sleep?" Naruto grumbled angrily as he muffled a yawn. "It's like my brain doesn't want to shut down."

Rolling his eyes in frustration, the blond managed to drag himself to the window situated next to his bed. Pulling back the curtains and looking outside, Naruto let out another yawn as he thought back over the day's events.

'_Neji. What do I think of him?' _Why was he asking himself a question that he already knew the answer to? The guy was fucking gorgeous! As well as smart, and funny and easy to talk to, and- _**'And yet, he's off-limits. Tsk, tsk. A shame, isn't it?'**_

Naruto growled. "Shut up Kyuubi."

The blond hissed out at his sub-conscience. Oh, don't get the wrong picture. Naruto Uzumaki is by no means crazy, nor is he a schizophrenic. It just so happens that he decided to name that _little_ voice at the back of his head. Everybody has one, right? And why name it Kyuubi you ask? Because it seemed to fit it's personality. Letting out a sigh, Naruto rubbed at his eyes. "I thought that you would've kept quiet today at the very least. Can't you just give me a break?" Laughter seemed to echo in the blond's head after he asked his question and if his conscience had a face, he was almost positive that an almost foxy grin would be upon it.  
'_**Well, no. Of course not. It's my job as your**__** conscience**__** to **__**guide**__** you after all. And I say its suicide to try and go after that Hyuuga boy. No matter how **__**gorgeous**__** he may be.'**_ Grumbling incoherent sentences to himself, the blond ran his fingers through his unruly blond hair, hastily. "I really _hate_ you."  
The voice scoffed. _**'Well, don't go blaming me. Its like the Uchiha incident all over again.'**_

Covering his hands over his eyes, the blond sat back onto his bed. As much as he didn't want to, the past was all coming back to him.

Ever since he was born, the villagers had always hated him. He didn't know why until his 6th birthday. Apparently, as a baby, he was found among the remains of a fire that wiped out a tenth of their people. It may not seem like much to some, but his village was a small one. It was only when he taken into the orphanage that the rumours began.

**Evil. **

**Jinxed. **

That's what they thought he was. Just because he somehow managed to survive that terrible fire, everybody thought that he was some sort of devil spawned from the pits of hell.

**Demon-Child. **

That was their favourite.  
They used to scream it at him while throwing rocks or vandalising his house. However, the most painful was when they didn't acknowledge him at all. At least if they were yelling at him, he knew that he had some sort of purpose.

"A toy for others to beat down on." The blond mumbled to himself sadly as he sub-consciously held his knees in a vice-grip. It was only after this that this voice began taunting him. So, he decided to name it Kyuubi. Demon-fox. How fitting, no?

Anyway, that's beside the point. Things gradually became slightly better as he got to the age of 13, where his rivalry with Sasuke truly started. Sure, they had a rocky start, but somehow they managed to become the best of friends. Of course, their rivalry still existed but it lost its intensity, as they grew older. It was only when Naruto hit the tender age of 15 that he realised that he thought of Sasuke as more than _just _as friend. The oddly stained sheets after an (_ahem)_, particularly _heated _dream one morning, also helped him to realise this. From there it was all a blur. Until everything came back into focus when he heard of Sasuke's plans to leave the little village of Konoha. Of course Naruto wasn't going to outright confront the guy about it but he sure wasn't anywhere in hell, _subtle _about it.

**Flashback**

"_Is it true. "came a familiar voice from behind a certain bluenette's figure. A simple "yeah." Was the only reply as the owner of the voice came marching up to said person standing stationary outside the school gates. Fierce ocean blue eyes clashed intensely with midnight coloured orbs. "Why Sasuke? Why are you leaving Konoha? Leaving the school? Leaving….us?" Of course, the blond so desperately wanted to __**'me'**__ instead of __**'us'**__ but he knew that it only further complicate things. __The bluenette smirked. _

_"Why are you asking so many questions?" This caused the blond to grit his teeth at the question. "This isn't fucking funny Sasuke!"_ _At the blazing expression on the blond's face, Sasuke immediately sobered up. Of course it wasn't funny. But it was just a waste of time trying to make a big deal of it._ "_I know that, __**Naruto**__. But what the hell do you want __**me**__ to do about it. I'm leaving next week, and that's that." Balling his tanned hands into fists at his sides, Naruto held back the yell of frustration that wanted to tear from his throat. "B-but you can't just __**up and leave**__ Sasuke! What about all the people you are leaving here! W-what about Sakura and-and…." Again Naruto wanted so desperately to say __**him **__instead of Sakura, but that would only mess things up even further. _

_At the look of desperation on the blond's face, the Uchiha's eyes softened a bit._ "_Don't you think I __**know **__all of this Naruto? Of course I do, bit there's nothing to do here! I can't make anything of myself in this village! I can't achieve anything! I can't find…__**him**__." __It didn't take the utter venom that was spat out along with the word '__**him**__' for Naruto to understand that Sasuke was talking about his older brother. They've been best friends for years now. Naruto pretty much felt like he knew the bluenette better than he knew himself._

_It was after this that Naruto visibly deflated as all hope left him. Cracking a smile at his friend he whispered: "You're dead set on this, aren't you Sasuke? You really intend to go and work for Orochimaru and leave….us." __**(2)**_ _Tearing his eyes away from the almost heartbroken blond, Sasuke turned his back on the school and raised his school bag more securely on his shoulder._ "_Nothing you say or do will change my mind Naruto. Orochimaru has the connections I need to find Itachi and take my revenge for the murder of my family. __**You know that**__."_ _It seemed as if time moved in slow motion for the blond as his long-time best friend (and secret crush) left his side. Both figuratively and literally. It was only once Naruto couldn't see the sway of soft midnight blue hair in his line of vision anymore, when he crumbled to his knees, staring at the sky above him._

'_Sasuke, why? Why are you leaving? Leaving…..me?'_  
_His question went unanswered. _

**End Flashback**

'_And then, of course, he left.' _Naruto thought bitterly, as his throat threatened to close up.  
He spent so long after he'd finished school, looking for Sasuke. Asking around, hoping that he'd find some sort of insight as to where he was. But they were all just stupid goose-chases. And then of course, he came here. But instead of looking for Sasuke, he found Neji. And how unfair is it that of all the people he could have been involved with, it _**had **_to be Sasuke.

"Stupid bastard." But as much as Naruto said that about his ex-best friend, he knew deep down that he didn't mean it. So _**he**_ managed to get away from Konoha, make something of himself _**and**_ manage to involve himself with someone Naruto just _**had **_to fall for too. However, despite all of this, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"He always was a lucky bastard." Naruto murmured as a sorrowful smile fixed itself onto his normally happy face. "But I can't blame him for that, now can I?"  
'_**No, of course not.'**_Came the very _much-unneeded input_ from Kyuubi. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, the blond then made his way over to his bed, in the hope that he's be able to fall asleep now. However, it was only when his head touched the pillow, and blue eyes closed shut, when Naruto realised that having a recollection of memories in the middle of the night, is never a good idea. Groaning to himself as images flickered through his mind continuously, the blond flipped over and buried his face into the pillow. Some seconds later, Naruto found that the memories still hadn't let up. It was like a complete playback of his life, and unfortunately, the pause button seemed to be broken. Squeezing his eyes shut, the blond hoped that somehow, it was all just trickle down to a stop. Then, by some work by a higher being up there Naruto presumed, everything went blank. Even the constant mutterings of Kyuubi had died down, leaving just pure darkness and serene silence.

Then slowly, but surely, one image began to almost materialise in front of his eyes. Then it gradually formed into a general shape of a normal person and then that's were things got slightly more confusing for Naruto. "Pale skin, lavender eyes and dark brown hair." Naruto murmured. Furrowing his eyebrows, he only then realised. "Neji?! What are you doing here? And how the hell did you get into my house?" Said brunette only answered with a quite uncharacteristic chuckle as he then leaned forward onto the bed. "That's for me to know, and you to wonder about." This statement was nothing new to one, Naruto Uzumaki. He'd been told this many times throughout the course of his life, and his only response to the statement was either a pout or a huff. However, what wasn't to be expected was the lick that joined that proclamation that trailed along his jaw.

Spluttering incoherently, the blond could only grip his orange bed sheets tighter as the faint scent of lavender filled his senses. However, that was only to be expected as the Hyuuga was currently sitting in his lap. "B-but what about Sasuke?!" Naruto finally managed to get out as Neji resorted to running his hands up and down Naruto's sides. "What _about _Sasuke?" Neji asked innocently as he looked up with bright eyes. Naruto swallowed heavily. "Me and Sasuke had an argument. If the stupid bastard can't appreciate me then he doesn't deserve to be _**with**_ me." The brunette said this; all the while planting butterfly kisses along the blond's neck. Naruto's pulse increased. "But let's not talk about him, okay Naruto?" Threading slim fingers through Naruto's soft blond hair, Neji pressed himself closer to the blond. "I like you Naruto. I _really, __**really**_ like you."

The second these words fell from Neji's lips, Naruto seemed to snap out of his trance and took no time at all to flip the brunette around and pin him to the bed. "Neji, you don't know how much I've wanted you to say that." Naruto murmured as he stared intently into the Hyuuga's pale eyes. Neji chuckled. "Oh, I think I have an idea. But wouldn't it be better for you to show me?" Once the question escaped his lips, the Hyuuga felt another pair of lips slam onto his own. Eyes widened slightly in shock, before they gradually fell closed. Running his hands up and down Neji's sides, Naruto was pleased to find that the Hyuuga had a loose top on. Wasting no time, Naruto broke free of their lip-lock for a split-second to pull the piece of material off, before attaching his lips to the Hyuuga's own, once again. Moaning as Naruto started to tweak and massage his nipples, Neji decided to raise his hips forward so that their clothed members made contact. This caused a loud groan to erupt from Naruto's throat and a shiver to make its way through Neji's body.

"N-Naruto." Neji breathed heavily as they separated for air. "I-I want m-more." Neji's only answer to this broad statement was almost animalistic growls as Naruto practically tore off his own shirt and leaned down to make quick work of Neji's jeans, leaving the brunette in only his boxers. The blond then descended onto Neji's exposed chest to suck on one of his nipples as he let his other hand play with the other. "Oh gods, Naruto!" Neji practically screamed as that hot mouth worked wonders. "D-don't stop. Please." The request filtered down to a whimper as the blonde then trailed his hand down into Neji's boxers and began to stroke him heatedly while bringing his head up for another tongue-included kiss. This caused the moan that escaped Neji's throat to echo throughout the cavern of Naruto's warm mouth as the blond sped up the pace.

Eyes flickering open slightly; Neji revelled in the image that was above him.  
Normally spiked blond hair was now plastered sexily to Naruto's head as beads of sweat trailed down his exposed chest and stomach. However, it was Naruto's eyes that caught most of Neji's attention. They gazed intensely at him and seemed to shimmer over in lust and admiration for the figure beneath him. Neji blushed. "You know, you're so fucking beautiful, that it's not even funny?" Naruto breathed out he quickened the pace he had on Neji's member. The Hyuuga whimpered in return. He could feel it. The brunette was coming close towards his end. "Just a little more. Cum for me Neji. I want you to cum all over my fucking hand."

It was this simple (yet dirty) proclamation that sent Neji over the edge. Screaming in ecstasy as he shot out his load all into Naruto's hand, the brunette then collapsed back onto the bed. It was the sight of the normally stoic brunette, which caused Naruto to also reach his orgasm as he whispered Neji's name in this moment of pure bliss.

Not two seconds later, Naruto also joined him and wrapped his arms around the brunette protectively as they lay in a lover's embrace on the bed. Running fingers through brown locks almost lazily, Naruto then trailed his hand down to the waistband of Neji's boxers and attempted to go further when a small but firm hand stopped him. "Naruto, I really don't have the energy." Came the soft whisper from Neji as he stopped Naruto's hand a second time. Naruto gave a brief chuckle, which caused a shiver to run up Neji's spine. "C'mon Neji. We haven't even done all that much. Are you up for round two?" Groaning lightly, the brunette simply smacked Naruto creeping hand again.

It was only when Naruto tried it again for the fifth time within two minutes that Neji couldn't take it anymore and promptly pushed Naruto off the edge of the bed.

"Wha- what happened? Neji!" Naruto yelled as he managed to sit back up from his position on the floor. As soon as the protest left his mouth, Naruto heard a faint, yet familiar, snickering in the back of his mind.

'_How amusing! The kit actually thinks that his little Hyuuga whore is actually with him!'_ Naruto narrowed his eyebrows darkly but didn't comment at the insulting name that the Kyuubi used to address his crush as his words actually made no sense to him. "What the hell are you taking about you damn fox! Neji is right th-" It was only when Naruto got up in a haste to get back to snuggling with his beloved brunette that he realised, that well, he _**wasn't**_ on the fucking bed!

"N-Neji?" Naruto asked in a small, clearly confused voice as he realised that the Hyuuga was clearly not on the bed. In fact, he was nowhere within sight of his four bedroom walls. More laughing issued. _'So, you finally realised huh? It was just a dream you stupid fool.'_ Naruto sat back on his bed staring into space, stunned silent. _'Of course he wouldn't want to be with me. He's happy with Sasuke. He'll always be happy with Sasuke.'_

Naruto shook his head as it finally sunk in, the action allowing blond locks to flutter aimlessly. He then chuckled emotionlessly. _'Don't try to kid yourself, Uzumaki.'_ He thought to himself as he laid back in bed. This time, however, he didn't try to close his eyes, or fall asleep.

What's the point? He's wide awake now.

Author's Note: Umm….this chapter kinda promoted a little Naruto-angst in there, even if I didn't mean to!! (but don't worry, Naruto will get happier later!! –hint-) And….yeah! I kinda got a little lemon scene in there (even if it wasn't really , well….real) So don't hate me!!!^^'' The N/N action will be up soon!!!

**(1)-** I just realised that throughout my story, Neji makes _a lot_ of tea…Oo'' Whoops??

**(2)** If anybody does remember from the anime, (between episodes 132-134) Naruto does say something along the lines of: "You really intend to kill me, Sasuke." Or something like that. In this case I sorta used it but err….**modified** it slightly so that it made more sense lol!

So yeah, you've read it, now time to read and review. Even if it is only a couple of words saying: Good work. Update soon!

'Cause I know people are not bothered lol!!!XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Sorry people!! I know that I haven't updated in ages and this time I really have no excuse!! I hope that this chapter long enough to make up for that…..(it would've been longer but then I thought I might as well split it into two chapters otherwise you wouldn't have gotten this chapter for at least another couple of weeks…..)

Disclaimer: Don't own….(unfortunately)

**Chapter 8:**

3 weeks. It's been three weeks since Neji has seen the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Having disappeared without a trace, the blond has been ignoring all calls from the brunette and it was safe to say that the Hyuuga was beginning to get pissed.

'_I mean I know that the last confrontation we had didn't blow over too well, considering Sasuke, but we talked things out!'_ Neji mused in his head as he paced around in his bedroom, phone clutched tightly in his hand.

'_He seemed fine the last time we spoke. Not perfectly, but fine none the less.'_

Having felt his temper beginning to rise, Neji decided that pacing around the room, practically burning holes into the carpet, would not make Naruto anymore aware of his frustration and slight confusion at the situation.

Stopping in his tracks, the brunette decided that it wouldn't hurt to try and call one last time before storming over to the blond's house and dragging him out, even if it was kicking and screaming….

Thumb poised in position over the caller button, Neji was about to try again, however, was soon brought from his mission once he heard the door slam quite angrily, if a door _could_ slam angrily of course.

Carefully placing his phone on his bedside table, Neji then proceeded to rush down the stairs to greet what was probably a steadily fuming Sasuke.  
Suddenly having an image of his boyfriend with steam escaping his ears and face a bright red, the Hyuuga very nearly laughed out loud. However, he sobered up once he saw that Sasuke had practically collapsed into their sofa and had his hands in an iron grip on the armrest of the sofa.

Sighing softly to himself, Neji decided that it would be best to the brooding bluenette. In the rare case that Sasuke may become homicidal (or even rarer, suicidal) at least Neji knew that he tried to get to the bottom of the problem. Note here, the keyword was _'try'._

Crouching down slightly, the brunette noticed that Sasuke didn't so much as flinch when he practically blocked his line of vision. However, Sasuke did turn his attention towards him when he lightly placed his hand on his knee.  
"Sasuke, what's wrong? It seems like something's troubling you?" Neji asked cautiously, hoping that Sasuke didn't completely block him out.

"Huh? Oh it's just work-related stuff. You don't need to worry." Sasuke replied, his voice sounding freakishly hollow. Neji sighed inwardly. It wasn't exactly the response he was looking for, but at least he knew that Sasuke wasn't too far gone, yet.

"Sasuke, I really don't want to be pushy but if" it was here that Neji used his fingers to imitate speech marks. " _'work-related stuff' _has got you looking like your dog just died, then I'm gonna worry about you."

Running a hand through his hair, Sasuke took a deep breath and then started to explain.  
"Ok. I'll tell you, but once the conversation's over, I don't you to speak of it again." Once Sasuke saw that Neji's nodded his head in confirmation of this, he began:  
"Well, it started out as my normal routine of work usually would. Kabuto being an annoying son of a bitch as always, while trailing after Orochimaru constantly. This continued up until about 6'o clock and then Kabuto walks into my office looking all smug. I can tell you, right then I wanted to stick his face in a good pile of horse shit. And I would fucking laugh." Sasuke took a slight pause as he calmed himself down and Neji stifled a laugh.

"Anyway, he then tells me that Orochimaru has just put him on a 'very special case', as he put it. Of course, he worded it like that in order for me to ask him what. Just to amuse him I did just that. He then responds saying that it's confidential and all this shit. By now his face was beginning to piss me off so I kindly told him to either tell me or get the fuck out of my face."

Again, another pause as Neji attempts and fails to hide his smile. Sasuke shook his head and then continued.

"He then goes all serious, and do you know what the bastard said next?" Neji was sure that Sasuke wasn't looking for an answer from him, but he shook his head anyway. "No, what?" Neji asked gently when he saw that Sasuke was beginning to become angry again. "He said that Orochimaru found a lead on Itachi and decided to put him on the case." Neji stifled a gasp but Sasuke seemed too far gone to realise. "I walked straight out of the room, because I know if I stayed there I would've punched the guy's fucking glasses right through his face." Sasuke scoffed. "Of course I didn't believe him at first but then I went to Orochimaru to confirm this and he said yes. I ask the fucking bastard why he didn't out me on the case instead, and he claims: 'personal issues'. Like I'm some sort of over-fucking-emotional kid who'd lose sight of everything once I saw his file!"

Neji was now rubbing Sasuke's shoulder once he saw that he had his hands fisted and shaking slightly.

"God, I couldn't take it. I walked right out of there. I don't care if I fucking lose this job! I hate the stupid bastard anyway! If he doesn't want to put me on the case then I'll just look for Itachi myself."

At this broad statement, Neji halted his actions immediately. He then stood up once he saw Sasuke rise from his seat and grabbed onto his arm. "You don't really mean that Sasuke. You can't just quit your job over this. I'm sure he had reason to not inform you about Itachi and if y-"

Neji didn't get a chance to finish however when Sasuke practically ripped his arm out of the brunette's grip almost causing Neji to fall backwards from the force. Eyes wide in shock, Neji was speechless.

"What the hell is this?! You're on his fucking side too?! Fuck! Don't you understand at all? You're not even trying to hear me out, are you?"

Shocked at his boyfriend's behaviour, Neji tried reaching for Sasuke again, only to be shrugged off. Not willing to give up so easily, the Hyuuga still tried to reason with him.

"Sasuke, I _can_ understand how you're feeling right now, but you just need to sit down and think things through. You can't just through your whole life away because of your brother! Can't you se-"

"For fuck's sake….._you're_ the one who can't see! I bet the only reason you're telling me this is because I'm the one who brings home all the money. You fucking gold digger. When your source of income is on the line that's when you seem to care! Well, try to think about me for a change! I don't need your shit day in and day out!"

"How the hell could you even think of such a thing Sasuke?! In case you haven't noticed, I have a job too and was doing just fine before we even met!" Neji spat out as his eyes practically glowed with rage.

Midnight blue eyes widening suddenly, Sasuke shrunk back a little bit. "Fuck. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I'm sorry Neji, it's just I can't even think straight after all this and I'm acting like one son of a b-"

Neji sighed. "It's ok Sasuke. You just need to take your mind off it. You just need to know that I just want to help you." It seemed at his statement, Sasuke's face brightened and he took one step closer to the brunette.

"Take my mind off it." Sasuke echoed as he took another step towards Neji. It wasn't until Sasuke was practically an inch away from his face that Neji realised how close he got without him realising.

"Sasuke, wh-?!" However, the rest was muffled as Sasuke crashed his lips down onto the unexpecting brunette. Not knowing whether to accept it or push him off, Neji decided to just allow it as he knew that Sasuke must be feeling depressed right now.

Bringing his arms around Sasuke's neck, Neji moved closer to his boyfriend. As soon as Sasuke felt that his kiss was being reciprocated, he encircled his arms around the brunette's lithe waist and pushed him back into the wall.

Letting out a moan as Sasuke did this, Neji pushed his hips up to meet Sasuke's in an attempt for more contact. It got the desired affect when both males let out moans of pleasure simultaneously.

"God Neji, I want you so bad. Too much clothes in the way." Sasuke said breathlessly as they quickly broke for air. Neji could only answer with a slight whimper as Sasuke then latched his mouth onto the Hyuuga's neck while running his hands up and down his sides.

Neji was practically lost in the bliss of it all and was more than happy to help when he felt Sasuke's slim fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Wasting no time, Sasuke more or less ripped the shirt from the brunette's body, sending clear, plastic buttons flying and bouncing off the walls and floor. However, neither seemed to care as they locked lips once again.

Biting Neji's lips hungrily, Sasuke didn't want for permission before pushing his tongue into the brunette's wet cavern. Gripping his waist even tighter, Sasuke grinded against Neji desperately as he practically fucked the brunette's mouth with his tongue.

Seeming just as lost in the pleasure, as Sasuke was, Neji let out a loud, throaty moan as Sasuke's hand found its way into his jeans. Sending his head back forcefully as Sasuke stroked his member through the material of his boxers, the Hyuuga couldn't do anything except try to breathe as he struggled to keep himself upright.

Leaning down against Neji's neck, Sasuke seemed to inhale his scent as he smirked against the Hyuuga's pale neck. "Fuck! This feels so good. Just needed to take my mind off of it."

'_Just needed to take my mind off of it.' _This statement seemed to roll around in Neji's mind for a while before he was sharply brought back to reality. Eyes widening slightly, Neji gripped onto Sasuke's shoulders.

'_I shouldn't be doing this. Sasuke isn't in his right state of mind. It would be better just to talk to him, right?'_

In a split second Neji came to a decision and responded to it by firmly placing his hands against Sasuke's chest in an attempt to put some space between them. Not expecting this, Sasuke did just that as he took a step back.

Giving Neji a questioning glance as both males were trying to catch their breath back, Sasuke tried to step closer to the brunette. However, to no avail.

Beginning to get frustrated, Sasuke gripped the Hyuuga's wrists and placed them at his side. Placing his hands on either side of Neji's face, he leaned in forcing Neji to look up.

"Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked lowly. Shivering slightly, Neji shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought that it would be better if we would talk about it instead of jumping straight into sex. Besides you're not even thinking straight."

Sasuke chuckled however Neji could tell it was devoid of any humour. It sent a chill through his body. "I'm not thinking straight? Well, I think I'm thinking straight enough to know that I wan tot fuck you, right now."

Neji blushed heavily at this and so was unprepared when Sasuke leaned in a third time. Returning to his previous position, Sasuke held Neji in a close embrace and he proceeded to place butterfly kisses along side his neck. Eyes beginning to flutter, Neji soon realised what was happening and shoved him off.

This forced Sasuke to take at least three steps back and he wasn't happy about it.

"Sasuke, please, just hear me o-"

"There you go again! Thinking you know more that I fucking do! I'm fucking fine Neji so you can take your fucking therapist shit and through it out the window, 'cause I don't fucking care!" Eyes narrowing in anger, Sasuke held his hands at his side as they repeatedly clenched and unclenched into fists.

About to try and reason with him again, Neji decided that it wasn't worth it. "Fine. We won't talk about it. Have it your way." Done arguing for the night, Neji then went to pick up his discarded shirt on the floor and then scowled lightly when he saw the ruined state it was in.

"Well, the least you can do it finish what you started." Sasuke murmured into Neji's ear he wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Not expecting the close proximity, the Hyuuga jumped. Realising that his boyfriend was still in slight shock, Sasuke then trailed his hand down to the front of Neji's jeans where he slipped his hand inside.

Not expecting that either, Neji couldn't help but through his head back, allowing it to rest on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, s-stop." Neji managed to choke out as he felt Sasuke's hand now go inside his boxers. "What was that? If you really want me to stop you're gonna have to say it a little louder than that." Sasuke taunted as he felt Neji grip onto his shirt. Laughing inwardly, Sasuke then began to rub his hand up and down Neji's member, at a slow pace. He smirked evilly as he felt Neji writhe against him.

"Ah! God, please s-stop!" Neji pleaded a little louder as he felt Sasuke pick up the pace. "What's that? I can't hear you!" Sasuke exclaimed as he grazed his teeth along Neji's exposed neck. So overcome with pleasure, Neji didn't feel when Sasuke's other arm wrapped around his chest, allowing Sasuke to pull Neji even tighter against his body. "A-ah….I said STOP!" Neji practically screamed as tears of frustration leaked from his closed eyes.

Seeming satisfied with this, Sasuke did stop but his grip on Neji didn't loosen in the slightest. Breathing heavily against Sasuke's shoulder, Neji weakly tried to push him away but only managed to send himself falling to the floor.

Smirking, Sasuke leaned down to Neji's level and grabbed the brunette's chin firmly.

"See, that wasn't so bad?" Sasuke only laughed when he saw the venomous look that Neji gave him. "You sick, twisted, perverted son of a b-"

"Ready for round 2?" Sasuke taunted causing Neji to close his mouth immediately. Not even having the chance to shout out anything, Sasuke moved forward to straddle the Hyuuga while bruising his lips with a kiss.

Eyes widening at Sasuke's behaviour, Neji brought his hands up to Sasuke's shoulders to push him away, but he didn't so much as flinch.

Pale, lavender eyes darted around the room for any means of escape while he tried to move his body around to through Sasuke off. However, he went dead still when he felt Sasuke pulling down his jeans along with his boxers.

Breaking away from the kiss for moment, Neji looked up at Sasuke as he silently pleaded for him to let go. He shivered involuntarily when he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes. Cold, arrogant and sinister.

'_This isn't Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't do this to me. It's all a bad dream…..'_ Neji repeated this in his head hoping that it was true but then realised it really was happening when he felt Sasuke push three fingers into his entrance.

Eyes widening in terror and mouth open in a silent scream, Neji gripped onto Sasuke's shoulders deeply as tears leaked out of his eyes while Sasuke continued to stretch him painfully.

Not having the energy to scream anymore, Neji could only let out a broken sob. "S-Sasuke, please……S-stop. Just stop."

Ironically, Sasuke now finally seemed to hear Neji as he froze suddenly as he was in the process of undoing his own belt.

"N-Neji. Dear God….I'm so fucking sorry. I-" However, Sasuke didn't get a chance to say how sorry he was as Neji took the slight opportunity that he had when Sasuke was distracted.

Within seconds Neji had his shoes on and without a second thought he grabbed his coat and ran out of the house. Sasuke could only stare on pitifully when he saw that Neji didn't even close the front door.

'_All to get away from me. What the hell have I done?'_ Sasuke thought as he picked himself up from the floor. If anyone else were to come into this house right now, they would expect what could've taken place here. Or the fact that they were sitting with a guy who almost fucking raped his own boyfriend.

'_What kind of sick bastard am I? And the sad thing is, I can't even blame Itachi for this shit I'm in.'_  
_____________________________________________________________________

Tears streaming down his face, Neji didn't have the heart to wipe them away anymore.

'_I don't understand what just happened? How could Sasuke do that to me? Or am I to blame for letting it happen?'_

All these questions were running through his mind and more that Neji didn't even realise that he had nowhere to go. All he knew was that he wasn't going back to his and Sasuke's apartment tonight. Maybe not ever.

Slowing down to a halt outside the local park's gates, Neji thought that maybe he should just walk through the park for a while, and not think about Sasuke or anything related to him.  
About to step through the gates, Neji then stopped when he heard something from a distance.

'_It sounds like someone's calling my name. But I doubt it.'_ Neji thought as he turned towards the source of the voice.

It was only when he saw a head of blond spikes from a distance did he realise who it was. Even in his situation he couldn't help but scoff slightly at the thought of it.

'_After all of this fucking drama, that's when Naruto decides to show his face. Where was he when I was calling his phone an hour ago.'_

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry (for those still reading this story….if there's any left) that I took so long to update but …..well………I actually have no excuse so feel free to express your annoyance through a review. Maybe that would help……I'm a horrible procrastinatorXD

As you can see I didn't write any further with the Sasuke/Neji encounter because I would've felt really horrible afterwards. But at least Sasuke's finally out of the picture, and in comes Naruto!!!!^^ Originally this chapter was supposed to have more in it but my hands just had a mind of their own and Sasuke got really perverted…..O.o''

So now I'm hoping that this story will be finished in 2 or 3 more chapters but then again you never can tell……these characters write themselves in….

But anyway…I'll stop my babbling, and please review!! (They make me all warm and fuzzy inside^^)


End file.
